


Eternal Love

by ellianna_j



Category: 4minute (Band), Ailee (Musician), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Angst, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Magic, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellianna_j/pseuds/ellianna_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a peaceful town is invaded by a ruthless ripper who wants to bring nothing but misery to the people there?</p>
<p>What happens when the only one who is willing to help the BTS pack for her own mysterious reasons is a vampire who is just as ruthless as the ripper?</p>
<p> Will they be able to bring down the army of newborns?</p>
<p>How will they be able to trust her when she seems to be having her own set of dangerous secrets? </p>
<p>But most importantly...</p>
<p>What will happen if the Alpha falls in love with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

“To our horror, yet another teenage girl went missing. Jessica Smith, who traveled all the way from Canada to study fashion design at the Seoul University of Arts was last seen approximately 48 hours ago in the streets of Hongdae. If there are any witnesses or people who saw her, please contact the police immediately. We send her family our prayers and wish them patience,” the woman on the news proclaimed. The picture of a young, beautiful blonde female popped up on the screen as a few descriptions were blended in right next to it. 

 

 

Namjoon shook his head while sighing. This must have been the sixth case this month. Almost every single week, somebody in their town went missing and it was starting to terrify him. He looked over to two of his closest friends, scared that one of their family members might be next. The blonde-haired male wasn’t as worried about himself or his pack, considering they were supernatural beings who carry supernatural strength. It was the innocent and weak people around him, that made him afraid. His parents left town, trusting the Alpha of the group, Namjoon to take care of the citizens, to make sure that they stayed safe and secure. However, his people were everything but secure. He felt like he was failing at the only task he had been assigned to. Namjoon brushed his fingers over his closed fist, taking in a deep breath and thinking about what in the world he was doing wrong. 

 

 

“Hey,” a chirpy voice pulled him out of his thoughts and the blonde looked up to see two tiny crescents, “Why do you pull such a face? You know, it’s not your fault these people went missing.” Hoseok pouted and looked down at his friend, pulling his arm to make him stand. 

“We could have prevented it though,” the taller male rasped, his hand going up to grab his temple that was starting to pound painfully. 

“How?” Yoongi interrupted him, his almond shaped eyes glaring at his leader, “How the _hell_ could we have possibly prevented that? We don’t even know _if_ they are being kidnapped or _who_ did that- Heck we don’t even know if they’re still alive!” 

 

The blonde growled lightly, irritated that he dared to shout at his leader like that. If it wasn’t for him beeing older than Namjoon, the latter would have certainly punched that mouth of his. Taking sharp intakes of breaths, he tried to calm down. Hoseok reached out for his shoulder to massage it but he swatted it away and threw himself on the couch, clutching onto his head. 

 

 

Yoongi was about to say something but decided against it, running his fingers though his red hair. When a grey range rover pulled over inside their driveway, they all lifted their heads toward the direction of the noise. The redhaired beta walked over to the door in order to open it, the scent of his fellow pack members hitting him, filling him with a sense of warmth and comfort, knowing they all were together again. The seven friends had been together ever since they were born. All their fathers used to be in a pack, deciding that their sons would end up the same way, wanting to keep the family line of the pack. After the guys were of age, their fathers retired with their wives and moved away, leaving the big city Seoul in the hands of their sons. 

 

“Guys, guys, guys!” Taehyung screamed from outside, jumping straight into his lover’s arms, inhaling Yoongi’s scent until his breathing evened out, “We just found out the weirdest shit this city has ever experienced!” The younger male winced when his boyfriend pulled his ear, reprimanding him for cursing. Yoongi never liked it when his innocent lover used those kind of words. After having pulled his ear, he patted him on the head, a wave of relief washing over him upon seeing Taehyung safe and sound. 

 

 

Jeongguk and Jimin walked in, carrying boxes of paperwork and pictures, placing it carefully on their dining table as Seokjin closed the door behind him and went straight to his brother Namjoon. 

“Something’s wrong, Joonie,” he started, looking at his youngest brother Taehyung, who was snuggled in the arms of his love, “something is _terribly_ wrong.” 

His brother raised a brow at this and tilted his head as if asking him to elaborate. 

“Everybody please sit down,” the raven-haired male ordered and turned around to the table, propping his hands against the edge, “We need to talk.” 

 

 

The others gathered around the table, Hoseok and Yoongi looking at him questioningly whereas Taehyung, Jeongguk and Jimin gulped audibly. The entire atmosphere became tense as Namjoon grabbed a file from the box, opening it but dropping it the second his eyes met the contents of it, “What in the world is this,” he mumbled with his mouth wide agape. His eyes were ripped open as if they were ready to pop out and the redhead grabbed the papers from the floor eagerly, his curiosity winning him over but before he was able to take a look, Taehyung’s hands embraced his, squeezing them close with a tight smile. 

 

“Trust me, you don’t wanna be seeing these,” his light eyes were glassy and he looked so sincere that Yoongi found himself handing the files over to Jin, who was stretching out his hand to grab it. Taehyung looked at his oldest brother, asking him to explain what they found on their trip to the city. 

 

 

Seokjin exhaled with a puff, gripping his short ponytail before he eyed every single one of his members, “Guys… we went to the morgue today and- and what we found out was,” he took another deep breath before continuing, setting his eyes on his Alpha brother who was trying to process the new information, “We’re not dealing with a regular kidnapper or serial killer here.” The others looked at him with a confused expression, none of them catching the hint except the ones who went to the morgue with Seokjin. 

“We think it’s a supernatural being,” Jimin blurted out, his muscular arm coming up to grab another file, “All the corpses that have been found during the past few weeks have had their head _bitten_ off. There were several marks along their neck and they barely had any blood left in their system. This is not what a serial killer or a kidnapper would do-“ 

 

“This isn’t even something a mere human would do!” Taehyung interrupted him, his hands clinging onto his boyfriend’s, “This _has_ to be someone who is… I don’t know… A werewolf gone crazy? A- a ghoul maybe? Or even a vampire?” His eyebrows furrowed as he looked into the circle, hoping for some kind of a reaction other than silence. 

“What about the people who went missing? Were any of them there?” Namjoon asked as he ordered Hoseok to place the boxes of paper somewhere else. His older brother shook his head, pursing his lips as his hand stroked his stubble, 

“No. That’s the thing brother, none of these corpses were one of the missing people. Which makes it all the more complicated and mysterious. Let’s say it was a vampire who killed all these people. Why kidnap random citizens?” 

“Good question,” the blonde declared while pacing around the kitchen, “They were all kidnapped in the streets of Hongdae, right?” His brother nodded, a sly grin sneaking to his face upon realizing what Namjoon was thinking. Seokjin looked at the clock, it was close to midnight and the raven-haired male’s grin widened tenfold. 

 

 

“Get ready guys,” he said loudly, “we’re going _clubbing_.“

 

 

*** 

 

 

The bass was so heavy that the ground below the dark-skinned man was thumping. He weaved his way through the crowd while dancing, his eyes roaming around the dimly lit club in hopes of finding yet another hook-up. The black male had come from Ghana, wanting to spend his vacation in South Korea. His best friend was a teacher in Seoul for about four years now and every single time when summer vacation came, he would invite his buddy over. This time he relented and boy was he glad he came. Seoul held the most beautiful women in the entire world for him and he found himself spending the night with a new girl almost every weekend. 

He was different than the rest, he was attractive and he knew it. The fact that he had a way with words just made him that much more irresistible. 

 

 

His head bobbed to the music as he arrived at the bar and ordered a shot of tequila. Just as he was about to take it, a pale hand with freshly manicured red nails reached in front of his chest, grabbing the glass. He turned around and was immediately faced with a gorgeous raven-haired woman who was dressed in a tight mini black dress. She flicked her tiny wrist, downing the alcohol in one go and smirking seductively. Leaning forward to the bartender, she looked him deeply into the eyes and said, 

 

“Why don’t you gift us another round of that?” The guy stared at her with empty eyes, his pupils blown wide as if he wasn’t present and muttered a,“Yes, two shots on the house for this lady.” The pale woman smiled sweetly at him, almost _sickeningly_ sweet before she turned around to the black guy, eyeing him from top to bottom. Propping her elbow on the counter, she took a deep breath and bit her lower lip. 

 

“I’m Matt,” the black male said while licking his own set of thick lips at the sight of such an attractive woman. Everything about her screamed sex and he felt himself being pulled toward her. 

“And I’m-“ 

“Gorgeous, sexy,” Matt interrupted her, smirking when he noticed how her red lips curled into a wider grin, “Breathtakingly beautiful?” She giggled while placing her small hand on his broad chest, taking a step forward and bringing their faces closer. 

“Hyuna actually,” The female purred, but before the man could answer, she pulled him into a passionate kiss, tilting her neck to deepen it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, arching into his body when he placed his hands on her smaller back. Pulling back from the kiss, she leaned in and whispered, “You wanna take this somewhere else?” 

“Mh, how could anyone possibly say no to that?” He laughed lowly, enjoying the shudder he received in return. Matt felt Hyuna pull away, reaching for the shots and offering him one of them. He took it with a shit eating grin plastered on his face and they drank the liquid at the same time. They stood up and weaseled their way through the crowd. Once they reached the door, Hyuna turned around and smiled victoriously at a male who was watching them intently. He raised his glass as if acknowledging her choice of men. 

 

 

Matt and Hyuna left the club, stumbling over one another in the street while laughing loudly. As soon as they reached a more quiet area, she pulled him into a sidestreet and pushed him against the wall. The black male smirked, reaching for her in order to continue their make-out session from before but the female had other plans. She leaned towards him, her almond shaped eyes focusing on his as she confidently said, 

“You’re not going to scream and you’re not going struggle.” When she felt his hands slack off her waist, she tilted her head and gave him the same sickeningly sweet smile from before, “I always wondered what you black folks tasted like,” the words rolled off her tongue like honey but Matt arched his brow regardless. The confusion was evident in his eyes, however it didn’t take long for the confusion to transform into utter horror. 

Because Hyuna was transfixed to a spot on his neck, the whites of her eyes turning pitch black as her own brown eyes became red with blueish, purple veins popping out from beneath her eyes. Her thick lips parted as sharp fangs grew out of her gums. 

 

 

The black male’s eyes grew in size as his heart started pounding like that of a rabbit and he wanted to desperately scream for help for his eyes saw something he thought was only a myth. No matter how much he wanted to push her away, his body wouldn’t move an inch, as if something was keeping him from moving. He managed to close his eyes to get her horrifying image out of his mind. Hyuna hissed ferociously at him before she sank her teeth into his neck, releasing a loud moan at his taste. 

 

 

Matt could feel his energy drain out of him but before he was able to open his eyes, he had passed out.


	2. Two

“So, what do we do now?” Hoseok screamed, propping his elbow against the counter of the bar. He looked around the club, his brown eyes scanning through the crowd, “How do we recognize them?” The music was so loud they had trouble communicating with each other.

 

 

It had been about ten minutes since the friends arrived at the night club. So far nothing extraordinary had happened. They decided to spread out, hoping that maybe they could pick up a distinctive scent. Jimin furrowed his bushy brows before leaning into his friend so he wouldn’t have to shout so loudly, “You sure this is a good idea? We don’t even know what we’re up against.”

 

“We’ll be fine,” Seokjin interrupted their little chat, squeezing himself between the two boys, “There’s seven of us. We’re the biggest pack in the country, remember that.”

 

“Yeah but whoever it is, who’s kidnapping all these people probably knew that. However, he or she or it still decided to come here.” Jeongguk grunted while slipping between Seokjin and Jimin. He had always been the brain of the pack. Despite being an omega, he was inhumanly smart which was the main reason as to why their group had managed to always stay one step ahead of the other packs that had tried to take over Seoul. “Which would roughly translate to: ‘ _Don’t underestimate our enemy_ ’.”

 

“Weren’t we supposed to be, you know, separated?” Jimin snapped with an annoyed undertone while downing a shot of vodka, “’Cause you know, the more of us are in one spot, the stronger our scent gets aka the easier it gets to spot us.”

 

“Oh wow,” their youngest started sarcastically, “I do actually get to live the day in which you finally say something useful.”

 

“Guk,” the raven-haired beta growled threateningly but before he was able to continue, their oldest chimed in,

 

“Get a grip on yourselves. This is not the time nor the place for you to prove who the better one is.” Both stilled at that. Whenever Seokjin spoke up, they all grew quiet in respect. Even if Namjoon was their Alpha, they all still had immense respect for Seokjin.

 

 

 

Suddenly a bush of chestnut colored locks entered their peripheral vision as the girl clumsily weaved her way through the crowd. She disappeared within a minute, leaving the four boys ogling at her with confused expressions.

 

“Huh,” Jeongguk smirked, “So she does have a life outside of school.” He threw his head back in laughter with Jimin joining him.

 

“I didn’t know Ailee was into these kinds of places,” Hoseok commented dryly, noticing how Seokjin’s jaw tightened. He turned his head to watch Taehyung and Yoongi dance with each other amongst the crowd of drunk people. To anybody else watching, it seemed like the two were drunk and partying the life out of their bodies. However, Hoseok knew that it was all an act. They were keeping their eyes and ears open at all times, ready to catch _anything._

Hoseok noticed that Yoongi was reaching for his pocket, taking out his phone and answering what seemed like a phone call. He furrowed his brows and watched them intently.

 

 

 

“You know what they say,” the omega started, sipping on his beer and gesturing for Jimin to continue, who gladly took his turn,

 

“Be afraid of the quiet ones,” they barked in laughter, not noticing how their oldest was heaving with angry breaths. If there was one thing that managed to get his poker face destroyed, it was the mention of the girl’s name. Ailee was their classmate, a small girl with a well built body. For Korea’s standards, she might have been considered chubby, but to Seokjin, she was the most adorable creature he had ever laid his eyes upon.

 

 

Ailee was the ‘freak’ of the school. The girl everybody stayed away from. She was a mysterious person, really. No matter how many times he had tried to break her barrier, she would always recoil and disappear. She never talked to anybody, she never ate lunch at the school cafeteria. The only times people would see her was in class. Even then, she would sit at the back of the class room, not wanting to draw any attention to herself.

 

 

“Guys!” Yoongi and Taehyung rushed to their side, ripping Seokjin out of his thoughts as Jimin and Jeongguk stopped laughing, “We need to go out. Now.”

They looked at their two friends questioningly, obeying nevertheless and getting out of the night club as fast as possible, missing the sight of the man who was sitting at the corner of the bar, smirking behind his glass of alcohol.

 

Once they stepped outside, they spotted their Alpha a few streets ahead of them. Taehyung was about to call out to his brother, when Yoongi placed a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from doing so.

 

“What’s that smell?” he asked as he sniffed the air once more, causing his lover to look at him confusedly. Being the second omega of the group, Taehyung had difficulties picking up scents from such a distance. He pouted and looked over at Jeongguk who was sniffing vigorously, glaring at Jimin when he wasn’t able to tell the difference as well. The latter smirked victoriously before pointing out what it was that stenched the air,

 

“Blood.” Seokjin narrowed his eyes and sped up his step, reaching his brother before the others who were just a few feet behind him,

 

“Brother,” he started but stopped as soon as he saw what Namjoon had been looking at.

A black male was lying on the floor, his head lying in a weird position as if his neck had been broken with blood pooled around him. The man was obviously dead. He heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see how Taehyung hid his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

Seokjin took a few steps closer to the man, crouching down with his fingers reaching out to touch the blood. He brought it closer to his nose and sniffed on it. “It’s still fresh. Whoever did this must still be around-“

 

“Stick together,” Namjoon ordered and all of them went up to Seokjin, trying to stay as close to one another as possible. Jimin’s eyes lit up in a yellowish color with his pupils decreasing to a small do, the same happened to Seokjin, Yoongi and Hoseok. Taehyung's and Jeongguk's eyes grew blue whereas Namjoon's eyes flashed red. Their nails grew in size and became sharper with each inch. The others were half-way through their transition too, ready to fight their enemy. In order to not alert any humans, they would have to deal with the killer in their human form. It would create too much noise and take too much time to transform fully, considering they would have to break every single bone in their body to shift into their true form.

 

 

“Aw, how cute,” a seductive voice broke the silence, causing all the guys to turn their head to the source of it. A pale and irresistibly attractive woman stood on the other side of the dead-end. Her ink-like hair lied straight on her shoulders, grazing the tip of it. She tilted her head to the side, smiling at the boys sweetly. Hyuna would’ve seemed adorable if not for the amount of blood that was staining her chin and hands. “You all gathered here just for me? That is so sweet,” she purred as she took slow steps towards them, the sounds of her high heels hitting the pavement filling the air with the omegas hiding beneath the stronger ones. The movement didn’t escape her eyes as her red lips curled up even higher, “Now what to do with you? Hm?” She looked at them innocently, enjoying the way she could hear their hearts pick up their beat.

 

“Who are you?” Namjoon spoke up, taking a step closer to her, surprising not only her but his pack as well. He had always been the bravest of the group, “No wait, let me rephrase that for you. _What_ are you?”

 

“Pffft,” Hyuna started laughing loudly, “You haven’t figured that out already?” She looked at him mockingly, taking one more step closer to him, leaving an inch between their bodies and she stared at his neck while biting her lip, raising her gaze to meet his glowing eyes, “I can smell dog all over you yet you can’t tell what I am?”

 

Seokjin took a step closer to them as well, his posture revealing that he was ready to pounce on her at any time. He didn’t like how close they were. Everything about this woman screamed danger and he told Jimin and Yoongi to keep Jeongguk and Taehyung safe. Hoseok crept forward next to him as well. After Namjoon, the most powerful were Hoseok and Seokjin. They had the most experience when it came to fighting. They always had the same formation. Even though Yoongi was older than Hoseok, he refused to leave Taehyung by himself which is why he and Hoseok switched places in their fighting formation. The four betas narrowed their eyes, watching the interaction between their Alpha and the female.

 

 

“Well,” her raspy voice chirped, “Let me introduce myself then. My name is Hyuna,” her eyes turned red with the whites of it darkening into a deep black as veins bulged out of the skin below her fierce eyes. As she spoke up, her fangs peeked out of her lips, “And I am a vampire.” And with that she rushed over to Hoseok in super speed, slashing his neck with her fangs, receiving a grunt in return.

 

“HOSEOK,” Seokjin screamed, his eyes widening in shock as he ran to his friend with Namjoon reaching out to grab Hoseok’s shoulder. It was deemed useless because Hyuna flashed to the corner of the dead end with a swooshing sound, a death grip on Hoseok’s neck, “Stop. Right. There.” He growled at her, watching her giggle as her face went back to normal.

 

“Am I supposed to be scared right now?” Hyuna continued on sniggering, her grip tightening around his neck with the beta gasping for air and she looked at him unimpressed, “Wow. What a weak member you have. It’s almost boring.”

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Namjoon warned her in a low tone, “We’re seven. You’re alone- “

 

“See honey, that’s where you’re wrong,” she pointed behind them with her red fingernails but before Hoseok was able to warn them, they could hear Taehyung cry out in pain as somebody pulled him away from his group and pierced into his neck. Blood drooled out of his open wound but before it was able to drip down his shoulder, a tongue traced over it.

 

Out of the back of his mind, Taehyung could hear his boyfriend shouting out for him but his eyes turned lifeless as more and more blood left his body. He struggled to breathe, resulting in him gurgling and he lowered his head, seeing a pair of black hands holding him up by his waist. ‘ _Wasn’t he dead just a minute ago?_ ’ he thought hazily.

 

 

“It was never my intention to kill Matt,” Hyuna purred as she watched the redhead rush towards his boyfriend with an animalistic snarl, “I wanted to turn him into a vampire.”

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A/N:

 

Welcome back everyone! We're off to a good start, I hope you liked it! Tell me, how did you find this? Is the length good, what did you like? What would you have wanted to be different? Let me know your opinion in the comment section down below! If you liked it, feel free to kudos this fic!

A little birdy bird told me that next chapter we're going to be introduced to a new, possibly very important character ;) I guess you'll have to tune back in next week to find out who it is.

A fat thank you and shoutout to Rose who so kindly took her time to beta-read this <3

I'll see you guys next week! xo


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to the two guests who left a kudos!  
> Love you guys, you made my week!  
> Head down below for the author's note.

“Take one more step and they’ll die,” Hyuna said calmly, tightening her grip around Hoseok’s neck, strangling him even more, “Matt, you can stop now.” 

And on command, the black male pulled back, lifting his head to face Yoongi who had stopped a foot away from him. He was growling at the vampire, his eyes glimmering gold. Matt licked over his bloody lips, his red eyes and protruded veins never disappearing. His eyes flickered over to Hyuna, waiting for her next order. 

“Now,” she started in time with Hoseok gasping for air, his face paling more with every second that passed. Namjoon’s hands curled into shaking fists, not being able to help his friends was driving him insane. He looked over to Seokjin who eyed him from the side. It was if they mentally communicated on their next move and they nodded to each other as Jimin held onto Jeongguk closely, “Let’s get one thing straight – you guys are all werewolves, am I right?” she brought her hand up to suck on her finger, her tongue swirling around the blood as her fangs grew sharp for a second before they disappeared again, “One alpha, four betas and two omegas and yet you can’t seem to take down two vampires,” her smile widened upon seeing the shocked gazes of the boys, “You see, I’m not stupid. In fact, I’d like to think that I’m _very_ smart. So if you wanna keep your boys alive- “

Hyuna never got to finish her sentence as Seokjin threw a knife straight into her neck, piercing the pale skin as she released a throaty yelp. Her grip slacked off and Hoseok fell onto the ground, coughing violently. At the same time Matt released Taehyung to go and help his creator, only to get thrown down the ground by a raged Yoongi who was punching him mercilessly while his nails scratched into his skin, leaving stinging marks on his dark cheeks. The omega fell on the ground limply, holding onto the wound on his neck, fighting to stay conscious. Jimin and Jeongguk rushed towards him as the other omega ripped a piece of his white shirt, pressing it against the gaping wound.

“Stay with me, Hyungie,” he gritted through his clattering teeth, tears building up in his eyes, “Don’t you dare leave us now,” his hands started shaking vigorously, making it harder for him to stop the bleeding. His eyes widened when he felt Jimin’s rough hands being placed over his own, helping him apply pressure on the wound. The beta smiled at him reassuringly,

“He’ll be fine,” Jimin muttered, his brows furrowed in concentration, “ _We’ll_ be fine.”  
No matter how much they fought and bickered, when shit hit the fan, Jimin was always ready to sacrifice himself for Jeongguk. He was ready to sacrifice himself for every one of his pack members. After all, they were a family and there was no denying that Jimin cared deeply for the omega in front of him. His heart stung, seeing Jeongguk so vulnerable but Taehyung was in a much worse condition, which is why he eventually lowered his gaze and focused on him. He squeezed Jeongguk’s hand, letting him know that they would save their friend.

 

Seokjin pulled Hoseok into his arms, ripping a part of his jumper as well, giving it to his friend and ordering him to stop the bleeding. The latter did as told, holding onto his neck and desperately trying to get some much needed air into his lungs. After that, their oldest rushed to Namjoon, realizing a little too late that Hyuna had pulled the knife off of her neck already and pushed the Alpha against the wall with her fist rammed inside his chest, her hand curled around his heart. Namjoon looked at her with horrified eyes. He could feel his heart being squeezed by her as his eyes rolled back with him releasing a grunt.

“Oh my god,” Seokjin muttered, turning his head to see Yoongi on the floor with Matt straddling him, his hand inside the beta’s chest as well. His breath got stuck in his throat, seeing his brothers on the brink of death, “Stop. Please,” he found himself begging but Hyuna only turned around with a devious smile,

“Told you not to mess with me- “ The raven-haired vampire stopped talking as her expression contorted into pain. She released Namjoon with a cry, her hands going up to grip her head. Hyuna fell onto her knees, the veins of her forehead popping out violently. Her mouth was wide agape as she was screaming in agony, her body hunched over and Namjoon slid down the wall, gasping for air himself. 

“What the,” The oldest werewolf mumbled aghast, his face snapping to the opposite side when he heard Matt grunt out in anguish as well. He saw how Yoongi was gripping his own chest as if to make sure that his heart was still in there. The black vampire lied sideways, his knees brought up to his chest as his hands clutched onto his head as well.  
The pack looked at the immortal creatures with a confused expression, wondering what the hell was going on.

 

“ _Phesmatos Morsinus Pyrox Allum_ , “ a soft voice was heard, causing everybody to turn around to the source of it. The pack’s eyes widened in recognition and Seokjin was the first one to speak up,

“Ailee,” he breathed out, watching how the female had her hand stretched out, her eyes sparkling white as her piercing gaze was directed towards Hyuna. He crawled towards Namjoon to make sure that he was okay and received a dumbfounded look,

“What on earth is Ailee doing over there?” he managed to whisper in between his quick breaths, noticing his brother shrug his shoulders. They turned their eyes towards their classmate and watched her appalled, still trying to comprehend what was going on. Ailee curled her hand into a fist, causing both of the vampires to let out gut-wrenching screams once more, blood trickling out of their noses. She turned her fist upside down, which lead to Hyuna’s and Matt’s arms twisting into a weird angle, the sounds of their bones breaking mixing in with their cries.

“Stop,” Hyuna screamed while vomiting blood, “Please, you’re going to kill us!” Her eyes were widened in fear as she started choking on her own blood. Matt on the other hand, had already passed out and lied on the ground motionless with gore trickling out of his ears and eyes. Yoongi was scrambling towards his boyfriend, hauling him into his embrace while taking over the cloth from Jimin and Jeongguk whose eyes were glued to Ailee.

“Holy mother of a-“ Jeongguk started with his jaw wide open.

“Tell me about it,” Jimin continued with a humorless snort. 

 

The chest-nut haired girl was in a daze, not noticing how her own nose started to bleed. She was so focused on breaking the blood vessels in the vampires’ brains that she lost control of her powers. Only when Seokjin touched her elbow, wanting to break the trance did she snap out of it with her white eyes turning back to brown. Hyuna’s screaming turned into a silent whimpering as the pain left her body. 

“Kim Seokjin,” she whispered before she fell into his arms weakly, clutching onto him when she felt her energy drain out of her,

“I’m here,” the beta responded, holding her while keeping his eyes on Hyuna, “ _Thank you._ ”

The movement of the vampire girl made them turn their heads to her again. She snapped her bones back into place with a whine before she lifted her head to face Ailee,

“ _Witch_ ,” she growled lowly, speeding up to Matt in a heartbeat and disappearing with him before they could even blink their eyes.

 

A few minutes passed in silence until Ailee was able to steady herself again. Namjoon had managed to walk over to his youngest brother, taking his hand in his own. Taehyung had lost a lot of blood, he was shivering in his lover’s arms,

“We need to call an ambulance,” Yoongi said while rocking himself and Taehyung back and forward. He nodded towards Hoseok, indicating that two of their members were injured and needed medical help immediately. For a second they all forgot that Ailee was present as they were busy dialing the hospital.

“You don’t have to… call them.. I can heal them,” she muttered shyly, catching everybody’s attention. Seokjin lowered his phone, raising his brow questioningly. The female only crouched down, removing her bag from her shoulder. She took out several items and placed them on the asphalt carefully. “Please make sure that nobody walks in on us,” Ailee requested and Jimin shot up with Jeongguk to guard the street, making sure to stare at her like she was a ghost. 

“So,” Seokjin started, “You’re a witch?” He was surprised, to say the least. None of them expected the geek and loner of their class to be a witch. But, thinking about it now, everything made a lot more sense. Why she was staying away from everybody, why she seemed so mysterious. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Ailee snickered as she uncapped a bottle, pouring the clear water over several stones, cleaning them, “Glad, you _finally_ managed to find out. Considering that I figured out you were werewolves on the first day of school.” The oldest beta smiled at her cheekiness, watching as she created a circle with the damp stones. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell us?” Yoongi asked her, tightening his grip over Taehyung protectively. He was a little suspicious to trust her. If she knew for so long, why not befriend them?

“Trust me,” she interrupted his train of thoughts, “If you were a girl and had seven powerful creatures with you in the same room, you’d be intimidated as well.” The red-haired beta actually chuckled at that, feeling empathy for the witch who was now placing a blue candle in the middle of the circle. 

“I think you’re underestimating yourself. You were quite frightening back there,” Namjoon added, motioning behind his back, recalling the incident with the vampires. Ailee broke the pedals of the lavender flower and spread them around the candle, “I mean… we were seven and couldn’t handle them. You took them down by yourself!” She lowered her gaze, blushing at the compliments.

“Thank you,” Ailee mumbled, placing her finger above the candle, “ _Incendia_ ,” a small fire lit up and Hoseok released a throaty gasp, obviously admiring the work of the witch. Taehyung looked at her with huge eyes as well, still not grasping the idea of their classmate being a powerful being. “I’ll need the guys next to each other,” she requested and almost immediately Hoseok scooted over to sit next to his omega friend. Ailee hovered her hands above their wounds and closed her eyes.  
“ _Sana mente, mundare animam meam, tollendum de omnes mala_ ,“ her eyes fluttered open, the color of it having changed into a shining white as the space between her hands and the injury had a red light, “ _Sana vulnera mea, mundatis secat, tollendum de omnes mala_ ,“ an icy breeze passed through them, Hoseok passing out and Taehyungs hand going slack in Yoongi’s hand with the latter looking at Ailee with concern. He was about to ruttle her out of her trance when Seokjin stopped him by placing his hand on his elbow,

„Have some faith in her. She just saved us,“ his stern tone caused Yoongi to lower his head and nod curtly. The oldest turned to look at Ailee admiringly again, his lips curling into a smile with the knowledge of having made friends with a witch.

„ _Ego di, sume misericordia, upoun corpus et anima._ “ She finished off the spell by breathing in the fumes of the blue candle. Closing her eyes, the wind settled down and she removed her hands.  
“It’s done,” she fluttered her lashes open, slowly packing her things, “They’ll need to rest for at least 12 hours to fully heal. Right now, only the bleeding has stopped and they’re not in any life-threatening danger. But the more time passes, the better they’ll get.” 

“Do you always carry all of this with you?” Seokjin asked with a smirk as Namjoon ordered Jimin and Jeongguk to get the car. Taehyung and Hoseok had passed out and in order not to attract any attention, they needed to get out of there. 

“No, it’s just,” Ailee giggled in between her words, “I kind of had a feeling you guys would come.” There was something odd about her words which is why they looked at her as if she was a creep, “Psychic. I know.” She laughed at herself, causing the others to laugh with her eventually.

 

When Jimin and Jeongguk arrived with their car, Yoongi carried Taehyung bridal-style into the back of the car whereas Namjoon slung Hoseok’s arm over his shoulder, walking with him to the other side of the silver vehicle. 

“Okay,” Ailee started, “I guess it’s time for me to leave then- “

“Where do you think you’re going?” Seokjin asked, looking genuinely confused, “You’re not planning on going home by yourself after this, right?”

“I’ll be fine,” she chuckled, finding it amusing that he was worried over her well-being when it was him who wasn’t able to defend himself.

“Nu-uh, you’re coming with us. We still have a lot to discuss. No excuses,” he said while raising his finger and eventually Ailee gave in, sighing audibly as she squeezed into the range rover with them.

 

*** 

 

Not too much later, they arrived at the pack’s house. Yoongi brought his boyfriend straight into their room as Jimin and Jeongguk struggled to escort Hoseok into his room.  
Seokjin and Namjoon seated themselves on their couch as Ailee sat on the barstool of their open kitchen. When the Alpha stood up again and made a move to lock the door, the witch interrupted him by telling him that he didn’t need to do it.

“Vampires can’t enter a house unless they’re invited in, so there’s no need to worry.”

“Well don’t you know quite a bit about them,” He said just in time as their home phone rang and walked up to answer the call, Seokjin leaning over the leather couch with his elbow resting against the edge,

“I still can’t believe it. You’re a witch,” he received bashful laughter from her and his own lips quirked into a wide grin, “Seems like we have a lot of things to talk about. We need to know what we’re dealing with- “ The oldest stopped talking and flinched when he heard how their mother screamed at his brother over the phone. Ailee was stifling her laughter with her fist,

“ _How dare you not pick up when I call you?! I didn’t raise you to be a son who doesn’t answer his mother’s calls_ ,” the woman squeaked from the other side of the line and just as Namjoon was starting to explain the situation, she broke out in hysterical sobs, “ _What have I done to deserve such careless sons! Oh lord, have I not been a good mother-_ “ Namjoon held the phone away from his ear at an arms length, sighing exasperatedly. But upon hearing shuffling and then the voice of his father, he clapped his hands silently, thanking the heavens for it,

“Father?” He asked tentatively, “Is everything okay?” His finger pressed on loudspeaker, allowing Ailee and Seokjin to listen in as well.

“How can everything be okay when the town I entrusted you with is being turned upside down?” His deep, stern voice filled the room and the witch could only imagine how his wrinkled face looked like right now.

“Father, we have never dealt with something like this before. We have never come across vampires- But, we have found a witch and she’s willing to help us,” he smiled gratefully when Ailee nodded reassuringly.

“A witch?” Mr. Kim sounded thoughtful for a second but continued nevertheless in his strict voice, “Your mother has contacted a powerful vampire who is going to train and educate you. She should be arriving soon. We just wanted to let you know.”

“A vampire is going to help us?” Ailee asked with raised brows, surprised that a vampire would go against their own kind. Apparently, Seokjin had the same thoughts as he asked loudly,

“Can she be trusted, father?”

“Are you doubting my choices?!” He hissed, causing all three of the teenagers to shut up. “We have made a deal with her.”

“A deal?” Namjoon asked, his curiosity spiked up. His parents never really liked vampires. It was weird to think that they would have an alliance with one.

“Nothing you need to know about,” Mr. Kim said as he sighed, “Just make sure to not press her buttons. She can be… quite moody. However, she’ll be of much use to you. Expect her in the morning.”

 

After hanging up, they decided to talk about everything after they had a good night’s rest. Right now, they were too tired to think about today’s events. So they went to bed that night after Ailee called her father to let him know she was staying at a friend’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, feel free to comment as it motivates me to work harder and keep writing. Comments are usually what keeps me going and kudos are what spreads awareness of my story.  
> If you have any comments, questions or concerns, feel free to contact me!
> 
>  
> 
> If you like poems, feel free to check out my poetry account on instagram -> i.k.poetry


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grand introduction of a very important main character! Stay tuned  
> xoxo

Taehyung fluttered his ebony lashes as his eyes opened, exhaling serenely as a soft breeze hit his bare arms. He shuddered lightly, feeling strong arms surrounding his waist and Yoongi’s breath tickling his neck. The omega smiled, placing his small hands over his lover’s and squeezing them gently. Yoongi spooned him from behind, his chin resting on the younger’s shoulder. The red-haired man was sleeping soundly, last night’s adrenalin having striped him of all his energy.   
   
After all, his boyfriend having his neck slashed wasn’t a regular occurence. In fact, even after all the tedious training they had had and the fights with other packs over their territory they had experienced, this had been the first time one of their omegas had gotten hurt. Usually, Namjoon and the betas were enough to take care of the situation. But then again… They had never had to deal with immortal creatures that they knew nothing about.   
   
Birds chirped loudly and Yoongi stirred, groaning into his lover’s back as he lowered his head to press his forehead against it. The other stretched his arms out, yawning audibly whilst arching his back.   
   
“Mh, good morn’,” the omega murmured, feeling Yoongi shift his head on his clothed back.   
   
“Good morning, sunshine,” he raised his head, pressing his lips against the other’s. Taehyung reciprocated the kiss and smiled into it with closed eyes. His hand reached up to cup Yoongi’s cheek, moaning softly when he felt Yoongi bite his lower lip. “How are you?” Yoongi asked after pulling away, his brows knitting in concern.   
   
“I’m good,” the other responded quielty, gazing into his lover’s eyes lovingly, “doing better than ever.” He leaned in, wanting to kiss Yoongi once more when the other pushed him back onto the bed, raising his upper body so that he was sitting and looking down at Taehyung.   
   
“I was worried sick about you,” Yoongi exclaimed as he ran a hand through his messy hair, “I still am.” His eyes drooped at the memory of last night, his hand curling into a fist on top of Taehyung’s stomach and he inhaled sharply, “I’m so sorry for not being able to protect you-”   
   
“What- This is _not_ your fault, babe- Please, please don’t blame yourself!” Taehyung intervened, grasping Yoongi’s fist with his soft hands as he smiled reassuringly at him. “I’m fine.”   
   
“Yeah, you’re fine now,” he remarked cynically, “You didn’t have to see the love of your life lying in a pool of their own blood!” Yoongi scowled at his lover, causing said man to cower in insecurity, his lips dropping as he sulked. Taehyung was only trying to lighten the mood, he wanted to see his boyfriend smile at him and tell him that everything would be alright. But here he was, scolding him. Noticing the shift of atmosphere, the elder leaned down, his fingers reaching up to lift the omega’s chin as he placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.   
   
“Come on, babe. We should get ready to head down soon.” Continuing to be in a snit, Taehyung followed him into the bathroom lazily.   
   
   
   
***    
   
   
   
Not too long after, the pack gathered in the kitchen along with Ailee, who looked like she was the odd one out. Rolling the sleeves of her white jumper up to her elbows, she started fiddling with her thick braided hair, trying to distract herself from the painfully awkward silence. Jimin and Jeongguk were seated in front of her, both still in their pjs, the beta in his batman sleep wear, the omega wearing superman, once again proving that they had absolutely nothing in common. They were exchanging secretive whispers, casting intensive glances at the witch, making her feel even more uncomfortable.   
   
Yoongi and Taehyung sat next to each other on her left, the younger placing his frail legs over Yoongi’s strong thighs, their fight from earlier that morning long forgotten. They were lost in their own world with Jin watching them closely, his heart aching upon remembering how his baby brother had been hurt the night before. Taehyung was looking visibly better, no bite marks on his neck whatsoever and Seokjin turned his head to inspect Hoseok, furrowing his brows upon not seeing any scars on the other beta either.   
   
“So,” Namjoon broke the silence, causing everyone to look his way, “I think it’s time we start talking, yes?” He scrutinized the chestnut-haired girl, her small eyes never breaking their eye contact. She nodded at him and he gestured for her to start the conversation.   
   
“Well,” she started quietly, clearing her throat, blushing slightly under Seokjin’s acute stare, “I’m sure by now you’re all aware that the missing people, the murders, basically all the bad stuff that has happened the past few weeks was induced by vampires?”   
   
The guys nodded at her, Jimin and Jeongguk pursing their lips and narrowing their eyes to examine her every move, still not fully grasping the idea of their freaky classmate being a witch.   
   
“I don’t know what exactly their motive is… All I know is that they have been turning foreigners into vampires who are then never seen again. I’ve been following vampires like the one from yesterday around for almost a month now but I never see the newborns again. Only the ones who turn them-”   
   
“Wait, so there’s more like Hyuna out there?” Hoseok asked her.   
   
“Yes. I’ve come across three of them already. Two boys and then,” she pointed at Hoseok, “that Hyuna girl you just named.”   
   
“How do you know about all of this?” Namjoon questioned, crossing his bulky arms in front of his chest, “Like the thing about them not being able to enter a house without being invited in?”   
   
“My dad,” Ailee responded as she played with the rim of her glass of orange juice, “He started teaching me about these things in junior high. When my magic first started showing itself.”   
   
Jimin and Jeongguk whistled in approval, nodding their heads in awe whilst the couple across from them just shook their heads at their behavior with mild smiles. Seokjin propped his elbow on the table, supporting his chin on his palm.   
   
“So… What exactly do you know about them?” He asked, his eyes traveling to watch her nimble fingers playing idly with the glass. But before the girl was able to answer, Namjoon snapped his head towards the door, his eyes narrowed into slits. His heartbeat picked up as he felt a pang in the depth of his stomach. His nails were itching to prosper and he knew that his pack members could also sense the same danger he was sensing.    
   
“Guys?” Ailee asked as she chuckled nervously, “What’s going on?” She turned her head and inhaled sharply upon noticing the eyes of the omegas turning a vibrant blue, “Guys?”   
The witch watched Yoongi get up and push Taehyung behind him, the latter holding onto his lover’s shirt. Jimin did the same with Jeongguk, his beta instincts forcing him to protect the omega. However, unlike Taehyung, Jeongguk didn’t like being the weak one, which was ultimately the reason why he huffed out and pushed Jimin to his side, refusing to stand back. The beta rolled his eyes and growled at him vexedly. The latter only shrugged his shoulders in an unimpressed manner.   
   
“Watch out, Ailee,” Seokjin said as he took off to stand beside his brother, asking Hoseok to stay back with the girl. He focused on his extrasensory perception, his ears picking up the sound of high heels clicking on the steps of their veranda outside the house. “Someone’s coming.”   
   
“More like, _something_ is coming,” Yoongi rasped as he held his nose, the strongest, most insane, way-too sweet scent hitting his nostrils, reminding him of pancakes mixed with bleach, which had been sitting for days. The person on the other side knocked on the door a few times, causing the werewolves’ shoulders to slump.   
   
“Well… Whoever it is probably wouldn’t be knocking on the door if their intention was to kill us,” Jeongguk stated as he marched towards the door, only stopping when their Alpha grabbed him by his shoulder.   
   
“Are you crazy?” He scolded. “Stop being so goddamn careless, Guk!” The omega suppressed his fear and shook his arm out of Namjoon’s grip, puffing out a frustrated breath. The blonde haired leader stepped up to the door, grasping the handle, pushing down and opening it.   
   
Namjoon breathed noisily as he was faced with an extraordinarily beautiful woman. Her ocean blue eyes stared into his as her red lips curled into a confident smirk. Long, luscious, red hair flowed down over her voluptuous cleavage, revealing the slightest glimpse of her pale chest. Her skin glowed as direct sunlight hit it, illuminating it brightly, causing Namjoon’s jaw to drop. Her sickeningly sweet scent was overpowered by her presence, setting his veins on fire and for a second he thought his life was complete.    
   
“Ain’t gonna invite me in?” She asked and he closed his eyes momentarily, dwelling in her soothing voice, deep in a way that left him calm and composed. The ginger raised her brows mockingly and flashed a toothy grin.   
   
“Joonie-” Seokjin exclaimed, pulling his brother out of his thoughts as he stepped up next to him. They shared a look and the elder scowled at him questioningly as if asking ‘What the hell has gotten into you?’. Instead, he asked the female who _she_ was.   
   
“Oh, you must be the _wannabe_ leader Kim Seokjin,” she purred, smiling at him cheekily, her expression too insincere for his liking and he felt rage build up inside him at her choice of words. “Is this always how you treat guests?” she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.   
   
“Are you- “ Namjoon asked as his fathers words crossed his mind.   
   
“Your single source of help? Your last resort? Your only hope?” She laughed filthily, causing the betas to groan in annoyance, finding the woman anything but funny, “Sia Zalar,” she stated seriously all out of the sudden, “the sexy vampire your daddy hired to help you save this boring city.” Sia winked seductively.   
   
“How do we know it’s really her and not one of the vampires from yesterday?” Taehyung whispered into his lover’s ear but for Sia, who had super hearing, it was a piece of cake to catch his words.   
   
“Oh my god, will you just invite me in or do I have to compel my way inside?” The red-haired beauty said impatiently, tapping her foot against the ground to show how eager she was. Ailee gasped at this and ran to Namjoon and Seokjin, pulling them both out of her reach immediately.   
   
“Don’t look into her eyes, at all cost!” She warned, turning around to face the vampire. She could see Sia licking her lips and cracking a smile at her with astonishment written all over her face.   
   
“A witch, huh?” Tilting her head, she inspected the short girl, wheels seeming to turn in her brain. “Your daddy didn’t tell me anything about a sorceress.” Ailee tensed, suddenly feeling naked and intimidated under her intense stare. “Not that I mind.” Sia curled her finger, motioning the chestnut-haired girl to step forward. Ailee did as told, transfixed by her presence and when she stood in front of her she stilled. “Give me your hand,” she ordered but Seokjin intervened, standing in between both women.   
   
Sia started growing even more impatient, her brows furrowing in anger, “All right, listen up pseudo chief of this useless pack. Either you’re gonna step the fuck back or I’m gonna have to kill the owner of this house to enter it,” she flickered her milky eyes towards Namjoon, “And I don’t think that would be very benificial for either of us.”    
The eldest breathed out, trying to calm his breathing. Sia surely knew how to press his buttons and if it wasn’t for Ailee who held him back by his elbow, he would have charged at the redhead already.   
   
“Let me,” Ailee whispered as she stretched her hand out of the door, out of their protective barrier. Closing her eyes, she felt Sia grasp her hand as a sudden rush of images and memories flooded in her mind. She could see the vampire meeting up with Seokjin’s parents, discussing animatedly about something she couldn’t quite grasp before they shook hands, indicating that both sides agreed with whatever had been spoken. Ailee was pulled out of the vision harshly as Sia released her hand, giving her a forced smile.   
The witch turned around to face the leader of the pack and spoke. “Let her in.”   
   
The Alpha hesitated for a second before getting over himself and allowing her to enter his house. A satisfied grin moved into place on her face and she stepped inside with a loud exhale.    
   
   
   
***    
   
   
   
The warehouse was gloomy, all windows covered with curtains to prevent any light from infiltrating the place. Dust had gathered around the sparse furniture that the place had. Soft whimpering broke the silence as a raven-haired man cowered over a woman, his lips latched onto her neck. An intoxicatingly sweet smell laced with flowers filled the entire area as dozens of vampires fed on living humans, all spread out around the gigantic warehouse.    
   
The man lifted his head, licking his lips as his fangs retreated inside his flesh and his eyes turned back to brown. Just as he expected, Hyuna came barging inside with Matthew in tow, their skin burnt and glistening from the sun. Slowly but surely their skin turned back to normal.   
   
“S-Suho,” she cried out, “We have a problem.”   
   
“Where were you?” said man frowned, throwing the woman in his arms to Matt, who eagerly jumped at her, sating his thirst for blood. Suho flashed to the raven-haired girl in a matter of a few seconds, taking in her ragged appearance before hauling her into his arms and kissing her avidly. “What happened?”   
   
Hyuna explained the entire situation, how she turned Matt and how his transition had been completed due to him feeding on an omega wolf. She eyed the dark skinned man, her eyes turning red with her fangs itching to reveal themselves. Her eyes snapped back to Suho’s and she looked at him in fear, “They have a witch, Suho.”   
   
The latter raised his brow, an idea crossing his mind instantly as his thick lips curled into a wicked smile. “Even better then, my love.”   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this!  
> Next week, I'll introduce even more characters from the 'bad vampires group'.  
> Please leave a comment and kudos this if you liked it!  
> It spreads the word about my story... I'll see you guys next week!  
> xxx


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! WARNING: Minor character death !

“So,” Suho exclaims, causing all the vampires who had gathered around him in the center of the warehouse to look at him attentively, “We have good and bad news, everyone.”   
Hyuna raised her hand slowly, placing it on his bicep as she stood up from her seat.   
   
“We’ve been found out. The dogs have caught us.” The immortal creatures hissed in displeasure, some of them muttering curses under their breath.   
   
“What do you mean ‘the dogs have caught us’?” A tall man with bronze skin and platinum blonde hair retorted, his thick lips straightening into a line. The slim man next to him, sporting caramel brown hair and pale skin in contrast to his best friend tilted his head with a frown, not liking what he heard.    
   
“There are werewolves in this town?!” Another man with heart shaped lips yelped, his eyes widened infinitely as his shaking hands latched onto the table. “Suho! Why would you put us at risk like that?” The group of dozen vampires exploded into a bubble of panic as they started talking over one another. Hyuna backed away, trying to calm down Matt and Jessica, who were starting to clutch their heads from the sudden uproar, both new-borns not yet used to their sensitive senses. She was visibly struggling, trying to hold them both at bay.   
   
“ _Quiet_ ,” Suho brought his fist down on the table in front of him, causing everyone to quiet down immediately. His eyes traveled over the pair in front of him, “Kai,” he addressed the platinum haired man, who held his gaze obediently, “Sehun,” the other lifted his head to look at his leader, “Kyungsoo,” the pale vampire with the heart shaped lips pouted at him as well, “Are you afraid?”   
   
Suho looked at the three men, all of them furrowing their brows in confusion. Sehun tilted his head once more, trying to understand why his leader would ask him something like that. Kai growled lowly in his throat whereas Kyungsoo lowered his gaze in submission instantly.   
   
“I asked you a question,” their leader’s tone switched to a threatening one, his eyes narrowing into slits, “ _are you afraid of werewolves?_ ” He took a few steps forward, standing in front of Kyungsoo, whose heart pounded in his ears. If there was one person in their group who was a scaredy cat, it was Kyungsoo. His blood froze in his veins when he felt Suho drag him up by fisting his collar, “ _Answer me._ ”    
   
“Y-Yes, I-I mean- They are deadly-” The young vampire however didn’t get to finish his answer as Suho plunged his fist inside his chest, grabbing his heart violently before ripping it out and throwing it behind him, hearing it plop down on the ground along with several gasps. He watched Kyungsoo’s body turn grey, his veins protruding from his skin as he slipped from his hold.   
   
The raven haired man turned around, inclining his head with a lopsided smile. Raising his brows, he looked at the pair of best friends questioningly. “Are you afraid?”   
   
“No,” Kai threaded his fingers with Sehun’s, who lifted his head and faced him with a tight smile.   
   
“We’re not.” He managed to say, hiding his shaking hands but failing to realize that Suho was able to hear pulse picking up. The latter didn’t comment on it however, pleased with their change of attitude before he inspected the rest of their group. A satisfied smile plastered itself onto Hyuna’s face upon noticing how the newborns cowered in respect, quieting down and dealing with the confusion and anxiety they felt.   
   
   
“Good,” Suho propped his hands on the table, leaning his weight against it as he stared at every single one of the vampires surrounding him in turn, “If any of you think you can’t handle something as simple as a pup, then, I’m afraid, you’ll be of no use, which ultimately will lead to the same fate as that of our beloved Kyungsoo.” He pushed his body off, leaning down to close the eyes of the man he had just killed, “May he rest in pieces.”   
   
   
His sarcastic tone sent shivers down Jessica’s spine, who looked at Hyuna with fearful eyes. The blonde haired female was seriously thinking whether or not she was the only one in the room who didn’t like this entire thing. Who didn’t like feeding on living, breathing humans, who felt appalled by the idea of murdering someone. No matter how good the blood had tasted, she just couldn’t keep it down because it was _blood._     
   
Turning her head towards Matt, she wondered how he could deal with all of this so easily. How he could transition from being a regular person to an immortal creature that was designed to kill. Shaking her head, she tried to get rid of these thoughts, scared that maybe Suho might be able to read them. After all, she knew _nothing_ about being a vampire.   
   
Not being able to keep the blood in her system and vomiting out her only source of meal as soon as she swallowed it turned her into somebody interesting. It seemed like this had never happened before as Suho was adamant about keeping her alive no matter how useless she might be to them. Said man twisted his head and looked in her direction.   
   
“Chanyeol, get rid of his body while the sun is still up,” A tall man shot up from his seat, sneaking his hand around the dead man’s waist, hauling him up and rushing away. “And you,” his finger pointed in Jessica’s direction with a sly grin, causing her ears to twitch and her cheeks to blush, “Follow me.”   
   
Hyuna snarled at the small female, her eyes glowing red momentarily with the intention to warn the younger woman to refrain from making any stupid movements. She watched Jessica trot towards her boyfriend, taking his hand and walking off in another direction.   
   
   
***     
   
   
   
The ticking of the clock was audible as Sia stood behind the counter of the kitchen whilst the pack, along with Ailee stood on the opposite side of the open kitchen, their backs facing the TV in the spacious living room. The red haired beauty turned around, opening several cupboards before finding the one with the glasses, grabbing one out of it before closing it again and placing the glass on the bar. She reached inside the sports bag she had brought along with her, humming a melody as if there weren’t eight pairs of eyes apprehensively watching her every move.   
   
   
“Ain’t gonna introduce yourselves to me?” She peeked through her lashes with a cheeky smile, extracting a blood bag from her black purse. Hearing the sharp intake of breath, she held in a giggle, amused at how scared the others seemed to be ever since she’d entered the house.    
   
Namjoon stepped up, deciding to man up, because he _was_ the leader. Introducing himself and the rest of his friends one by one, he managed to gather his courage and stand in front of her, his nose tickling at her intoxicating scent. He watched her open the cap of the blood bag, emptying the contents of it into the cup, the smell of blood filling the air.   
   
“I know,” Sia’s mysterious smile grew as she took a sip of the red liquid, closing her eyes in bliss upon _finally_ being able to nourish herself again. “You know, flying all the way from New York to this place and not having fed ever since, _I am starving._ ” She cast a hungry look into Taehyung’s direction, enjoying the way the smaller shuddered under her intense gaze.   
   
“Since when do vampires drink from blood bags?” He asked, noticing how Seokjin and Ailee came towards them, wanting to get to know their new found partner.   
   
“Since we care about not wanting our existence to be known,” she replied, placing her glass back on the bar with the contents swirling inside it.   
   
“Why are your eyes still normal? Where are your fangs?” Ailee couldn’t help but ask, noticing how calm the other seemed around blood. She remembered how animalistic the vampires she came in contact with became once they smelled even a drop of fresh blood.   
   
“Oh honey,” Sia sighed, closing her bag before taking another sip of the gore, “what _do_ you actually know?” Rolling her eyes before gulping down the rest of it, she flashed her fangs as blue and violet veins stood out beneath her eyes, irises red and rimmed by black clouding the whites of her eyes. “It’s all a matter of control,” and with that, her face returned to normal.   
   
   
She flashed across to the other side of the living room, plopping on the couch and it took the rest of them a few seconds for them to realize that the red haired vampire had even left the kitchen in the first place.   
   
   
“Damn,” Jeongguk whistled, “that was fast-“   
   
“And _she’s_ gonna be on our side?” Jimin added while glancing at the empty glass. “We’re so gonna bust their asses man!”   
   
   
A sated smile decorated the vampire’s face and she sighed audibly, cocking her head to the side. She motioned for them to take a seat on the couch, “No worries, I won’t _bite_.”    
Her giggle resonated in the room, causing Namjoon to shudder because _damn that giggle_ had him feeling things he didn’t want to. Gulping it down, he trudged to the sofa and planted his bottom on it, ordering the others to do the same.   
   
It was obvious that Taehyung and Hoseok were still terrified at the idea of being in the same house as a vampire, regarding how they almost had their throats ripped out the night before. The omega hid behind his boyfriend, clutching onto his back, his gaze lowered whereas Hoseok stood close to the sassy pair whose eyes were glued on the vampire. The beta suppressed a chuckle at how unabashedly they were checking her out. Turning around, he saw the hatred filled glare that Seokjin sent her way. Ailee was just trying to figure out what to think of Sia.   
   
   
“Now, I don’t know what exactly you know about us, but I guess a lil’ crash course never hurt nobody,” she sped to the kitchen and back in the speed of lightning, throwing the bag on top of the wooden table. Ripping it open, she cleared the contents of it as several wooden stakes and guns poured on the table, alongside bottles of a purple liquid and other flagons of blue fluids. “These,” she motioned at the several items, “are gon’ be your new weapons.”   
   
Namjoon and Jimin were the first to reach their arms out, tracing the posts with their fingers carefully whilst Seokjin watched their every move, ready to protect them in case this was a trap. He had a really bad intuition regarding Sia and he just couldn’t shake off the feeling that there was more to her than she let on.    
   
Seeing as how nothing happened to his fellow beta-friend, Jeongguk pushed him to the side, grabbing one of the guns and opening it, his brows furrowing when he noticed that the bullets weren’t traditional ones. He nudged Jimin’s side, showing him the wooden bullets as their leader asked Sia why she had brought such different weapons.   
   
“Regular bullet or weapons don’t do shit to us,” she started explaining, swishing to the kitchen and back with a knife in her hand before they could even blink, “Our injuries heal almost immediately. Of course, depending on how fit you are at the moment, meaning how much blood you have consumed and what kind of blood you have consumed.” Pushing the tip of the blade into her palm and dragging it across it, droplets of blood trickled out of her wound and she pressed her lips in an attempt to hide her groan.   
    
“And by that, I mean, whether or not said vampire has been feeding on humans or animals,” removing the blade, she showed how the wound closed within seconds leaving nothing but the blood that had managed to seep out in her palm. “There are still a few of us out there, thinking they’re the _good _vampires since they don’t harm any humans. But what they don’t know is, we are _designed_ to kill, we _need_ human blood to be a healthy and fit vampire in order to survivor until eternity. You see, vampires who feed on animals… they’re _a lot___ weaker than we are. Their wounds don’t heal as fast aaaand usually, they have less control over themselves when they do in fact smell human blood since they have been denying their bodies of it.”   
   
   
The others listened intently, their brains soaking in the information like sponges dipped in a pool. Ailee nodded fervently, some of the things she already knew for her father had explained it to her. If it wasn’t for the vampire intruding their breakfast earlier on, she would have said these things as well, but it was a lot more believable when the source of information was someone who had actually been through these things since she knew the best.   
   
“If you wanna hurt a vampire real bad, try wood or vervain.” She added before she placed the knife down and carefully taking hold of the stake, making sure the tip was facing the other way.   
   
“Wood and vervain?” Yoongi asked cautiously with Taehyung peeping out from behind. Her eyes widened in curiosity at the omega and she smirked, causing Taehyung to hide immediately again.    
   
“Maybe I’m just spewing bullshit here, but I’m guessing vervain and wooden stuff is equivalent to our silver and wolfs bane problem?” Namjoon took the bottle with the purple liquid in his hand, shaking it around and watching the flower pedals swirl around.   
   
“Smart boy,” the red-haired vampire purred, enjoying the way the Alpha flushed the tiniest bit, “Only better. Vervain to you, will be like holy water to the ones who sinned,” there, another giggle that sent Namjoon reeling and had Seokjin gagging. “A concentrated amount of vervain can cause a vampire to pass out when injected into his or her system, however you can simply flat out throw this on our skin as well; it will burn like acid.”    
She shuddered, proving that she had experienced this herself. “And I dare any of you to try this shit on me,” glaring at Seokjin, she flashed her fangs once more, this time however, without her eyes changing, proving her point that she indeed was much more powerful than the others had imagined her to be, “I will not hesitate to kill you. Trust me, I stay true to my word.”   
   
   
After chatting a bit more and exchanging a few details about their run in with Hyuna the night before, the guys decided to spread out. Jimin and Jeongguk were sent to the hospital to grab a few dozen blood bags for Sia, relieved that she’d turned out to be the type that only fed on humans when she had no other choice.   
   
Hoseok left to go downstairs into their basement, in order to grab the police files as they decided that they’d talk about the current problem after Sia was filled in on all the details, such as the missing people and the deaths - people who had had their blood drained out of their bodies.   
   
Yoongi and Taehyung were out to get some take-out dinner for the others and Namjoon decided to stay at home with Seokjin in order to watch over Sia and Ailee. The vampire had claimed that she wanted to have a chat with the witch in private.   
The two werewolves sat on the stools in the kitchen, their eyes never leaving the two females sitting across from each other in the living room, the table now clear of all the weapons since Sia had placed her stuff back inside her bag.   
   
   
“So,” the vampire started with a mysterious smile, “Considering how I flew all the way from the other side of the world just to help a pack of teenagers save their city, I think you owe me one, don’t you think so too?”   
   
Ailee took deep breaths in order to calm herself and not get intimidated by her. She lifted her eyes, locking their gazes with a new found confidence, remembering that in the worst case scenario, she would be able to defend herself just like she had done yesterday.    
   
“What are you hinting at?”   
   
“I need your help with something,” Sia spat with a fake smile, unclasping her necklace before placing it on the table in front of her. “I need you to find someone for me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what did you think of this? Did you like it?  
> I am trying to slowly build the plot, so to all the people wondering where the idols are that I listed in the tags:  
> I have to ask you to be patient. They WILL make an appearance and be a part of the cast. It will just take some time.
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to mouthesassyone for giving me a kudos and commenting! You're such a sweety pie, thank you <3  
> Feel free to comment and leave a kudos as well!  
> Otherwise,  
> I'll see you guys next week! <3


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day late, sorry!!! I hope you enjoy this regardless. <3  
> Big thanks to the guest and emerald_pixie who left a kudos on this story ^^  
> And another thanks to my lovely beta-reader Ally, who has been helping me a lot with this story :)

“Excuse me?” Ailee asked, taken aback by the unexpected request. She stared at the midnight blue necklace dumbfounded, wondering if she had heard right.    
   
“I don’t like repeating myself,” the redhead sighed impatiently, signaling for the younger girl to pick up the necklace and begin her spell. Sia propped her forearms on the table, bending down to Ailee’s eye-level. “Ever heard of a locator spell, darling?”   
   
The witch furrowed her brows, tilting her head suspiciously as she held her gaze.    
“Who are you looking for?” she asked cautiously. After all, she knew nothing about Sia. About how old she was, how powerful she could be. She needed to act sharp around her. She reached out to touch the necklace without lowering her guard at any time. Once her fingers traced the rim of the jewelry, she felt a tingle rush up her arm and she flinched and gasped.   
   
“What? What’s wrong?” Seokjin jumped into the living room, putting himself between the two immediately while checking for any injuries on the young girl.   
   
“Oh come on, give me a break you two lovebirds,” Sia pinched her forehead while darting her eyes to Namjoon, who looked fairly amused at the situation. They exchanged a small smile before the female turned back around to the beta and the witch.    
   
“ _Who_ are you looking for?” Ailee repeated her question, this time terrified of the answer upon having felt the immense amount of magic flooding out of the pendant.   
   
“Look,” the vampire started, visibly holding herself back from jumping at the two and forcing them to help her. Patience had never been one of her character traits. “You want me to help you clear this city? Get rid of the _bad_ vampires so you can live on happily? Then you do this without questioning me.”   
   
The temperature seemed to drop lower as a shiver ran down Seokjin’s spine. He couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit of fear crawl around in his stomach when he faced Sia’s piercing gaze. Her nails holed into the wood of the furniture and she suppressed a grunt when she felt a splinter dig its way into her skin, causing pain to spread all throughout her body. Sia ripped her hand away from the table, pushing the sliver out of her fingertips before she flickered in front of Ailee, holding the necklace in front of her face.   
   
“The spell. _Now._ ” Taking Ailee’s hand, she placed the midnight blue piece of jewelry in it, clasping her fist shut and forcing her to hold onto it. The latter’s eyes turned a shade of white immediately and her entire body straightened as her other hand went up to grasp Sia’s arm.   
   
“What,” she wheezed as her body started shaking violently, “is,” her grip tightened to the point that Sia’s blood circulation would have been cut off if it wasn’t for her being an immortal being, “this?”   
   
Then, at once, she stopped shaking, her eyes returning back to their normal shade. Ailee could still feel the magic tingle on her skin, turning into a painful sting as her eyes teared up a bit.    
   
She had never felt _this_ kind of a magic. A magic so powerful, she could feel it splitting open her insides, perching into every nook and cranny of her being.   
   
“What on earth is this Sia?” She asked, trying to catch her breath, “I can’t mess with that kind of magic-”   
   
“You’re not messing with anything, love.” The redhead spat. “All you gotta do, is find out where the owner of this necklace is.”   
   
“This thing contains more magic than me and my family _together_ could ever muster, Sia. I hope you know what you’re getting us into-”   
   
“I do,” she responded with a genuine smile, her eyes lingering at the necklace, “trust me. You’ll be fine.”   
   
Shocked to see such a genuine expression on the other, Ailee took a deep breath before opening her fist, revealing the object of desire. She stood up and went to her bag, taking out a map before she walked back to the table, unrolling it gently.    
   
“If all goes well, I should be able to see whoever you’re looking for’s location in my mind.” Ailee closed her eyes, channeling her magic before muttering,    
   
“ _Permisso Laca Tha Tar._ ”   
   
A minute of silence passed as everybody anticipated what would happen next. Namjoon had walked inside the living room, standing next to his brother, the question of who the vampire might be looking for lingering in the back of his mind. Seokjin, however, was only concerned with how Ailee might be affected by all of this.    
   
He worried his lower lip, hoping that the spell wouldn’t tire her as much as the one she used against Hyuna and Matt. He could still feel his body burning in the places she had touched him when she had been on the verge of passing out.   
   
“Nothing is happening,” Sia concluded, “Her eyes aren’t getting all white and there’s no wind flapping around, _why the hell is nothing happening-_ ” The redhead started to panic as she blabbered on and on without a break. She shook the witch’s shoulder, causing her to rip open her eyes. Ailee wheezed in fear, groaning when she felt the other’s long nails delving into her olive skin, drawing blood from it.   
   
“I am trying- “ She placed the necklace on the map, focusing all her attention on it in order to make the spell work but nothing would budge.   
   
“Well, try harder!” The vampire scolded, her eyes turning into a vicious shade of red as she growled dangerously, “ _Try again._ ”   
   
“ _Permisso Laca Tha Tar_ ,” Ailee repeated, closing her eyes once more. Her thick brows furrowed in frustration when she still wasn’t receiving any visions. ‘ _This is weird…_ ’ “This is the most powerful locator spell I know,” she explained, not wanting to feel the other’s wrath on her body again. “It is strong enough to find anyone in the world-”   
   
“Then why the hell can’t you find him?!” She screamed, her fangs growing out just in time with Namjoon hurling her behind him, his strong hands closing around her waist as he pushed her backwards.   
   
“Enough.” He stated authoritatively, making a mental note in his mind to check with her wanting to find a certain male person. Namjoon couldn’t risk their only witch getting hurt which was why he felt the need to intervene, taking into consideration how Sia was very close to exploding. “Seokjin, take her upstairs.”   
   
The latter didn’t need to be told twice, grabbing the map and Ailee’s bag before curling a hand around her elbow to guide her to the floor above. The female, however, freed herself from his grip, taking the necklace into her hand, trying to ignore the amount of magic oozing out of it and walked towards the vampire.   
   
She handed her the jewelry, a genuinely apologetic look on her face as she said, “Maybe some more powerful witch has put a spell on him to block my magic from reaching him… Or maybe he’s-”   
   
“He’s not dead, Ailee. I _know_ he’s not dead.” Sia snatched the necklace from her, clasping it around her neck before taking her sports bag and walking out of the house with a frown, “I’ll be back once your pups return.”   
   
   
   
***     
   
   
   
Taehyung nudged the tip of his foot against the tiled floor, his thick lips pouting out of boredom. He turned his head, looking out of the window and noticing that the sun was starting to set. Tilting his head, he hummed a melody as he waited for his boyfriend to return.   
   
Said man was standing a few feet behind the omega, waiting patiently at the counter for their food to be finished. The queue had been so ridiculously long when they first came that they had spent almost an hour just waiting for their turn. Now that they had finally been able to order their Mansaf, they were waiting for it to be done.   
   
Yoongi had tried it weeks ago when an Arabic girl Duaa in their class had talked to him about it. Her eyes were practically glowing when she raved about it and he’d found himself curious about its taste. Not too long after that conversation, he had dragged his boyfriend out of their house and into the Jordanian restaurant in order to eat it. The second his teeth sank into the thick consistency, the meat on his tongue, he found himself moaning with bliss, seeing the same happy expression on Taehyung’s face.   
   
Ever since then, they came back almost every week, trying out the other food on their menu with so much enthusiasm that the owners tended to give them their drinks for free. This time was no different. Yoongi hummed a melody while watching the cook prepare their food. He gazed at her mahogany colored hijab in amazement, her tan skin complimenting the color of her headscarf.   
   
   
   
   
Once their food was all finished, wrapped up and ready to go, Yoongi turned around to call out to his boyfriend when he realized that the other wasn’t listening. He stepped towards him, curling his arm around his waist and frowning when the smaller flinched violently.   
   
“Oh, it’s you,” Taehyung muttered, moving his gaze from the window of the shop. His brows furrowed in frustration. He felt like he’d seen someone on the other side of the street but when he blinked, the person was gone. He couldn’t have been imagining him, right? But then again… there was no explanation for him to disappear so quickly. ‘ _Could it be a vampire…?_ ' He thought before shaking his head. It couldn’t be. Yoongi would have caught onto the smell immediately.   
   
“Is everything alright, babe?” Yoongi nuzzled his nose in the other’s neck, releasing some of his beta hormones in order to calm the other down. Taehyung released a small sigh, closing his eyes as warmth lulled him. They blushed when they heard the woman behind the counter coo in awe at their display of affection.    
   
“Yeah. I’m fine,” he patted the elder’s shoulder before making his way towards the door, opening it for his boyfriend before leaving the store himself. They waved at the staff one last time and then started walking towards Yoongi’s car.    
   
   
Once the red Fiat 500 was in sight, Yoongi stilled and gripped Taehyung’s arm with such a strong grasp, the other found himself gasping. Before Taehyung had a chance to say anything, he was pulled into a light jog.    
   
“What’s going on, Yoongi?” Instead of a reply, he received a mumbled ‘Shit’ before he was shoved forward, leaving their car behind and walking further into the crowd of people. “Yoongi, what’s- “   
   
“Not now, babe.” The other looked around the crowd impatiently, his eyes flickering from side to side angrily. Everything about him screamed menace and the younger could feel his heartbeat pick up. He concluded that Yoongi must have picked up on something for him to be this alert out of a sudden.   
   
‘ _Could it be that I really saw someone earlier on…?_ ’ Taehyung wondered and whimpered quietly, when he felt Yoongi’s nails dig into his wrist. He held onto the wrapped food tightly, anxiety settling in his bones upon remembering what his last run-in with a vampire had been like.   
   
   
They passed the surge of people and just as Yoongi was about to pull his phone out, he was pulled back suddenly, Taehyung being tugged alongside him as their hands were intertwined. The beta reached out to strike the attacker with his sharp nails but was stopped midway when a delicate hand grabbed onto his wrist, easily halting his offense. Their breath stopped for a second until they were faced with red wavy hair and deep blue eyes.   
   
“Easy tiger,” Sia smirked, releasing Yoongi’s wrist. The distress on her face, however, was visible as she scanned the area with her piercing eyes. “Get in the car, _now._ ”     
The two didn’t need to be told twice and sprinted back to the car, their hands never breaking their linkage.   
   
They stopped a few feet behind their car when they noticed a pale blonde girl stand in front of it, her eyes staring into nothing. Her strong, nauseatingly sweet scent filled the air and Taehyung hid behind his boyfriend immediately, recognizing the woman.   
   
“It’s her,” he started, grabbing a ball of the other’s shirt roughly, “I saw her just now…”   
   
“There’s no danger of her hurting you, don’t worry.” Sia walked towards her, looking into the girl’s eyes and mumbling a, “Get in the car.”   
   
The two watched appalled as the two vampires got in the car, settling themselves in the backseat and Yoongi squeezed Taehyung’s hand one last time before entering the car himself and waiting for the latter to do the same.   
   
   
They drove back home without any further conversation. Taehyung had to keep his focus in order not to get nervous, afraid that his pounding heart would make him look weak in front of the new vampire. The latter didn’t speak nor look in his direction. Her eyes were glued in front of her, looking at nothing in particular. Sia played on her phone boredly, clicking her tongue every once in a while and whining about how these phone games sucked.   
   
   
   
   
They arrived not much later and the two werewolves jumped into the safety of their house, watching how the redhead strode in with an amused smile. The blonde woman made to enter the house only to crash against an invisible wall. Her brows furrowed in confusion and she tried to enter several more times, bumping against the wall many times until Sia told her to stop.   
   
The others had gathered in the living room due to the commotion and before Sia was able to explain the situation, she heard some of the guys take in a sharp breath. She turned around to see their ghostly white faces light up in recognition. Hoseok opened his mouth and the next words left his lips in a tiny whisper;   
   
   
“Jessica Smith?”   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I am so super mega busy with University and sh*t, it's crazy. I have never been this busy in my life!!! Wish me luck guys, I have to retake three entire exams in 10 days and I'm freaking out about it!!!  
> On another note: Who do you think Sia is looking for? And what do you think Jessica was doing out there on her own?
> 
> That's it from me, feel free to comment if you liked it and leave a kudos, so more people can read this, otherwise, I'll see you guys next week <3


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you guessed that the Jessica Smith from last chapter is the same Jessica Smith from the first chapter?  
> If you knew, please let me know in the comment section, because if you did, you just earned yourself a strawberry point!  
> (The first one of you guys to get 10 strawberry points will get to be the 'Interviewer' of a special bonus chapter that I'm intending to write in the future! So don't be shy with commenting!)

Several hours earlier:   
   
   
   
Jessica followed Suho into a separate room timidly. Her blue eyes glued to the ground, she tried to think of all the things that would help her prevent herself from tearing up. It had been four days since she had been snatched from the streets of Hongdae. Four days since she had last seen her friends, talked to her family… seen the sun.    
   
She heaved a sigh, her eyes tracking Suho’s every move as he casually seated himself on the big black couch. The blonde girl wouldn’t have thought that she would stoop so low in life that she’d start to miss something as basic as sun light. The warmth that would penetrate her pale skin, glistening the slightest bit.   
   
Her legs moved of their own accord and she settled across from him, her palms placed on her frail thighs, her nails picking at her dirty pants. Jessica frowned.   
   
They hadn’t even given her a change of clothes, nor had she get the chance to shower yet. All of them were cooped inside the storage house, closed off from the humans. The others were receiving body after body in order to satiate themselves and then getting trained for something she had no idea of just yet.    
   
Except for her. She wasn’t getting trained nor was she able to nourish herself the way she was supposed to. Her skin was growing paler with each day and her throat becoming drier than ever before. Regular water or food didn’t do the job. Both tasted like canned food that had stood out in the open for months.    
   
They had tried everything. Feeding on fresh wounds on an alive human being, feeding on fresh corpses, on animals, on blood bags, literally _everything_. However nothing seemed to work. Much to her misfortune, Hyuna had been right.   
   
The latter had been fighting with Suho about this topic ever since Jessica had joined them. She was adamant about her opinion, her opinion that stated that Jessica could never be a real vampire. That she shouldn’t be a part of their group and that she doesn’t want her.   
The only reason Hyuna had turned Jessica had been because Suho ordered her to.   
   
The leader had cast an eye on the blonde girl in one of his outings at a night club, but because she had been surrounded by several male friends, he didn’t want to cause a scene in the case that she rejected him. So he sent his lover to ‘befriend’ her and then eventually turn her into one of his subordinates.    
   
   
Once she turned out to be different from the rest, she started becoming interesting.    
As interesting as she appeared to be, Suho couldn’t help but grow concerned.   
It was only a matter of time before her body would start to dessicate. He needed to find an answer to their question and find out what was wrong with her as soon as possible.   
   
“You must feel leached,” he started, gathering her attention as she cast her light eyes at him, “Being cooped up inside this place must be boring for you. Especially since you don’t seem to have befriended any of our people yet.”   
   
   
Jessica kept mum, subconsciously thinking about what to say. After witnessing him murder one of ‘his people’ by his own hand, she couldn’t help but feel afraid. Her nails started to scratch at the fabric of her dark denim pants, her eyes flickering onto the ground again.   
   
“You can speak, you know,” Suho ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip at the sight of the beautiful woman seeming all shy, “I won’t hurt you- “   
   
“But you just killed one of your own people!” Jessica proclaimed before she even realized what she’d just said. Her eyes grew wide and she slapped a hand over her lips, feeling the adrenaline wash through her body almost instantly. Before she was able to apologize for what she had said, she stopped herself midway.    
   
Why should she apologize for expressing her thoughts and feelings freely? It’s not like she chose to be in this situation. She was kidnapped and murdered, just to come back to life again as an immortal creature that was created to kill innocent human beings. None of this was her choice, none of this was something she had wanted.   
   
   
Suddenly rage started to boil through her blood, all her suppressed anger and pain rising to the surface. The faces of her parents and loved ones flashed in front of her eyes and she realized that she will never get to see them again.   
   
Jessica shot up from the couch, pointing an accusing finger at the man in front of her, all fear gone and now replaced by grief and fury.   
   
“This is all your fault! _This_ ,” she gestured to the door and the entire building, “is all your fault. All these clean-handed people were turned into monsters because of _you_. Kyungsoo, the only one who had made an effort to talk to me in this godforsaken place _died_ because of you, _I_ died because of you!” Tears started trickling down her eyes but she wouldn’t stop her rant, “Because of you, I won’t be able to meet the people I love again! Because of you, I can’t eat my favorite cheesecake or go out and play in the sun, you ruined my life, you ruined my everything-”   
   
All of a sudden all the emotions she tried so hard to control poured out of her full force, amplifying tenfold and she fell to her knees, sobbing loudly. Her hand went up to clutch her chest when she started to feel like she couldn’t breathe. The pain became so evident, she could feel her heart straining to burst inside her constricting chest.   
   
   
Suho’s eyes widened in shock, his face turning into a frown upon witnessing the first person ever to speak to him like that. He was astonished, to say the least. The young girl in front of him broke down and as much as he wanted to dismiss her, he couldn’t help but stand up and kneel down in front of her. Taking her blotched cheeks in between his palms, he gazed into her sparkling eyes.    
   
   
“Is this how you think of us? Do you despise me that much?” His eyes searched for something in hers. Something he couldn’t explain himself. Her convulsive sobbing stirred something in his chest, however, it would have been a lie if he said he felt sorry for her. His humanity was far too gone to feel any empathy towards her. “We don’t have space for people like you here,” he stated before plunging his fist inside her chest just as she gasped, grabbing onto his wrist immediately.    
   
Her eyes glimmered in fear and she looked up at him pleadingly, not wanting to die yet. Suho was about to rip her heart out but stopped as he hit on an idea. A small smile crept up on his face, “On the other hand,” he released her pulsing heart before pulling his hand out of her chest. Jessica breathed out, the grey veins that had started to show on her face slowly disappearing as she breathed in the much needed air.   
   
“Wouldn’t it be a lot more interesting to see just how much chaos you can cause before you’ll get killed?” He saw her eyes widening even more but before she could do or say anything, he gathered his strength to compel her. “You won’t remember me or the people in here. You won’t remember how you came here in the first place nor will you remember anything apart from becoming a vampire.” Releasing her face, he rose to his full height, looking down at her, “I have wanted to keep you safe with me. Find out what was keeping you from being a true vampire but I am realizing you never wanted to be one.”   
   
He walked back to the couch, plopping down on it before he lifted his leg to place his ankle on top of his other knee, “You are free to leave,” Suho continued, his slim finger pointing at the door, “It’s only a matter of time until you start to desiccate anyway. My interest for you has faded, pretty one. I don’t wish to deal with emotional wrecks like you.”    
   
   
And with that, the door to Suho’s ‘office’ opened almost immediately, revealing two tall men who entered. “Kris, Zitao, escort her out. She’s no longer one of us.” One of the two men, who had a brow piercing bowed before hauling Jessica’s shaking body over his shoulder. She tried to figure out what was happening as she suddenly felt so out of place. Her eyes scanned the area, yet she couldn’t come up with any memories as to how she came here in the first place.   
   
   
Before she was able to think of anything else or react properly, the big doors to the warehouse opened and her body was thrown outside, her head hitting the ground with a thud and she released a groan at the pain shooting up her head. The sun had set already and Jessica pushed her body up from the ground, twisting her head from side to side to find out where she was.    
   
   
Heaving a sigh, she started walking into the woods, her hand going up to fist a ball of her shirt on top of her stomach when she felt a violent growl emerge from it. ‘ _So hungry…_ ’ she thought while stepping on leaves, her hand going up to push away the fronds of bushes. The scents around her seemed so strong and she couldn’t help but feel agitated upon not remembering anything. Jessica was feeling so confused.   
   
In her mind, everything seemed so empty. No memories, no thoughts, no nothing. Who was she? Where did she come from? Where was she? What had happened?   
These were the questions that were filling her mind as she wandered around the woods, hearing every crackle on the ground from every single animal that was around her radius of a few miles.   
   
With a throbbing headache, she finally managed to escape the woods, slowly waddling into the lively city of Seoul, into a street corner of Hongdae. She could hear the blood pumping through the people’s veins and she held onto her skull, wondering why everyone around her suddenly seemed so alluring to her. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she moaned silently at the pleasant scent that reached her nostrils.    
   
Almost automatically, her legs moved on their own accord, bringing her towards a woman who was talking on the phone, not even noticing Jessica creeping up to her. The female was sucking on her finger, droplets of blood trickling out of a tiny cut she seemed to have gotten. The blonde girl’s throat went dry and she craved the red liquid as if her life depended on it. Her gums ached horribly and her senses became extremely sensitive.    
   
Her eyes turned black, her irises shining with the vivid color of the blood that was leaving the woman’s finger. Sharp fangs revealed their edges through her lips and the woman kept on talking leisurely, not aware of the danger she was in. Jessica opened her mouth, inching a tad bit closer before fully leaning in, wanting to puncture her pale neck.   
   
A sudden force pulled her away before she could do any damage and she found herself pressed against the wall, her hands thrashing around, her body desperate for the blood of the woman. Jessica could feel sharp nails digging into her sides and she cried out in pain, not even registering the redhaired woman in front of her.   
   
“God, stop being such a drama queen,” Sia snorted humorlessly, a smirk decorating her perfect face as she trapped Jessica’s chin between her thumb and index finger, “See that red Fiat over there?” She saw Jessica’s eyes flickering to the place her other finger was pointing at, confusion written all over her face as she slowly calmed down.    
   
“Fia- Fia what?” Jessica asked out of breath, her slim body still shaking with the adrenaline swimming beneath her skin. Sia watched Jessica furrow her brows, looking at her as if she had grown a third eye.   
   
“Don’t tell me you don’t know what a Fiat is?” Sia opened her mouth in disbelief with a touch of scorn, closing it again with a sigh and a shake of her head, “Oh wow, I did _not_ sign up for this- Okay, look. The red car over there? The big thing with the four wheels? Get your ass over there, do _nothing_ and wait for me. Got it?”    
   
Watching Jessica nod her head robotically, Sia dashed off to find Taehyung and Yoongi in the crowd, whose scent she had picked up after she found Jessica wandering around Hongdae. Sniffing once more to find their distinctive fragrance, she wondered what on earth she had got herself into, considering she came here to fight the vampires who had lost control of themselves.    
   
   
There was still a lot more to come. A lot of things she wouldn’t have dared to dream of.   
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I have been focusing way more on the plot rather than the character relationships, so I apologize. I'll make sure to work on that and include more of the relationship building process.  
> I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter, I'll see you guys next week!  
> Bye! <3


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment your theories regarding this story in the comment section, it's fun reading them!  
> Thanks to Ally for proof-reading this <3

“What the hell…?” Taehyung voiced out upon seeing the blonde girl gazing at nothing in particular. He wanted to step closer but was pushed back by Yoongi, and ended up standing behind his back, peeking out the slightest bit to witness what was to come.   
   
“Isn’t she the missing girl who we saw on TV a few days ago?” Jeongguk asked, nudging his friend Jimin with his elbow, who’s jaw had dropped wide open. Closing his mouth, he turned to look at their leader with raised brows.   
   
Namjoon tried to ignore the judging and shocked glares from his brother and friends and he walked over to the red-haired vampire. He suppressed the urge to scrunch up his nose at the overpowering scent of Jessica. His brow arched as he reached Sia, waiting for an explanation.    
   
“Don’t give me that look, Joonie,” Sia snickered lightly, knowing well how she affected the latter when he ever so slightly lost his balance at the nickname, “I found her on the streets. The entirety of Hongdae smelled of the scent of a new-born. That’s when I found her on the verge of attacking a woman _in the middle_ of the street.” She gave Jessica a look of repulsion before continuing. “Can’t have her revealing our little secret to the human race, now can we?”    
   
After a moment of silence, Ailee trotted down the staircase and into the living room, wondering what the commotion was about. Seeing Jessica on the door step, she stopped immediately and her finger shakily went up to point at her.   
   
“Oh my god,” she gasped, blinking frantically, causing Seokjin to run to her side, asking what was wrong, “I know her.”   
   
“You what?” Hoseok asked, joining Seokjin and leaning against the wall beside him, “What do you mean you know her?”   
   
“We all do, huntie,” Jeongguk whistled, rolling his eyes at how dramatic the witch seemed to be, “She was on national TV just a few days ago- “   
   
“No, you idiot,” The curly-haired girl bickered back, earning an approving look by Jimin and a confused one by Seokjin at her sudden rage. “What?” She asked the two, “His sarcasm has been pissing me off since the day Jimin wrote that love letter back in eighth grade- “   
   
“What- Why would you- “Jimin interfered, his cheeks tinted pink as he struggled to stutter out a clever response. This caused Jeongguk to bark in laughter and he clutched onto his stomach, remembering very vividly the pink letter that was meant for one of their classmates, who went by the name of Min Seo.   
   
Namjoon sighed and placed his palm on his forehead, shaking his head at the childish display of his pack members who were clearly failing to take this moment seriously. He heard someone snort next to him and he tilted his head to see Sia smiling the slightest bit and even though it wasn’t a full smile, Namjoon still found his heart swelling in awe at the sight of her thick lips curling up the tiniest bit. His heart started to beat faster, which caught her attention.   
   
Sia turned to see him blushing and couldn’t help but gaze at his honest reactions. As a creature that represents perfection, she was used to seeing people admire her, even lust after her, but witnessing a werewolf who didn’t hate her with all his heart, rather, shyly catching glimpses of her and secretly watching her truly surprised her.   
   
After all, they were enemies by nature. So to make him react like this towards her, seeing his handsome features like that… she couldn’t deny the stirring she felt inside her chest. It was no lie that he was handsome. The head Alphas tended to be equipped with really well endowed genes, but for someone who has lived as long as Sia it shouldn’t be that enticing. Gulping loudly, she cleared her throat and looked away, not wanting to break her cold stance,   
   
“If you pups could take a moment out of your ridiculous fighting and remember that there’s a newborn vampire waiting to come inside, I would be really grateful.”   
   
This essentially managed to shut the teenagers up, whose eyes widened at the proclamation. Jeongguk huffed out, offended that he hadn’t had the chance to release his inner sass queen whereas Jimin turned serious within seconds. He forgot the fight he had promised Seokjin, who had immediately stepped in to defend Ailee from the two boys who had somehow, somewhere during their argument started to attack the witch.   
   
“You want us to invite her in?” Taehyung asked suspiciously, threading his fingers at the back of his boyfriend’s shirt, “Why should my brother let a newborn in? Isn’t that too dangerous?” He glanced up at Yoongi, who didn’t know what to respond with. However, surprisingly, unlike his lover, he felt no mistrust towards Sia. If it wasn’t for her, they would have encountered Jessica by themselves and judging by their lack of training, they would have most likely ended up being dead.   
   
“I trust her,” he blurted out, causing everybody, including Sia, to look at him astonished. She certainly did not expect that and even though she couldn’t explain it yet, she felt something close to relief upon hearing him say these words.    
Yoongi gained confidence in his words, noticing how he received an earnest look rather than her usual snarky comments and repeated his words, but this time, more clearly. “I trust her, Namjoon. You should let Jessica in. Sia has her under her compulsion anyway.”   
   
“You do?” The blonde haired male asked, wondering once more just how strong she was, considering she kept her under her spell for this long. Jessica was standing patiently in front of the door, waiting for her next order. Before he was able to say anything, Seokjin grabbed his elbow with a look of diligence.   
   
“Think about it before you let her in, brother,” he said, “Once she’s in, she can always enter without your consent. You can’t undo this.” His words made sense, causing Namjoon to hesitate. As much as he felt attracted and pulled towards Sia, he couldn’t deny the fact that he was still wary around her. It was his people he was trying to protect after all. His family. They had gotten hurt once by a vampire already, he sure as hell wasn’t risking it for another time.   
   
For the first time since a long time, Sia pushed away the urge to compel him to allow Jessica to enter. She breathed in a long, deep breath and decided to try to persuade him with her words. “She could be of great use, Namjoon,” she started, blocking out the rest of the pack and focusing on him only, “She’s a newborn. And from what we know, all the newborns that have been turned in the past three weeks belong to this powerful vampire who seems to have some sort a plan that we have yet to figure out.”   
   
Her blue eyes stared into his, capturing him as he listened intently, trying to concentrate on her words rather than her lips and beautiful face. “There’s a very good chance she belongs to them and if that’s the case, then we’re one step ahead of the game, Namjoon. I need you to trust me on this one.” The latter was surprised at how genuine her words seemed to be, how eager she was to get Jessica inside and help them. He was well aware that she could have been sarcastic and impatient as she had always been since the day she arrived.   
   
Instead, she chose to be upfront with him, respecting his freedom of choice and somehow that made him feel honored. He had an inkling that she wasn’t like this with everyone. His heart threatened to burst into pieces when the thought of her treating him like someone who was equal to her. Their gazes didn’t break until Ailee spoke up, remembering her words from before,   
   
“As much as I hate to admit this, she’s right Namjoon. I saw Jessica the day she was last spotted,” Both of them turned their heads toward her, only remembering now that they weren’t alone, “Actually, I witnessed her getting turned.”   
   
“Who turned her?” Yoongi asked the question the rest was dying to know the answer to.   
Ailee took a deep breath before squaring her shoulders, trying to ignore the intense gaze from Seokjin, which was burning her back.   
   
“Hyuna.”   
   
   
   
   
 _Ailee was running down the street with beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. Her lungs burned from the pressure and she could feel the cold raindrops pouring onto her skin. Her damp hair was flat, sticking onto her skin in an uncomfortable manner. She had trouble seeing what was in front of her, but her instincts told her to keep running. To never stop.  
   
Her heartbeat accelerated at the image of the young blonde girl lying on the floor with her neck twisted at a weird angle. Before she had any chance to react and attack the raven-haired vampire who had killed the innocent woman, she was once more shocked to see Jessica flutter her eyes open with a gasp, coming back to life right in front of Ailee’s eyes.   
   
Her hand flew up to cover her own sharp intake of breath. Ailee’s legs moved of their own accord as she stumbled back, running away as far as possible from the scene. Her hands were shaking, her dark eyes tearing up at the horrifying pictures that kept replaying each other in her mind.   
She knew about vampires. Her father had talked about them before but never had she thought would she have to encounter one. Ailee knew about the werewolves of Seoul, the BTS pack, and she trusted them to keep the vampires away.   
   
However, she had been wrong. Her feet were starting to hurt as she was not used to any exercise. Turning her head as she ran, she noticed that there was nothing behind her, so she stopped to catch her breath. ‘Maybe she didn’t even notice me…’ She hoped as she gasped for air as if her life depended on it.   
Ailee didn’t have much time to dwell on her thoughts though. The sudden sneering of a deep voice caused shivers to run down her spine and she turned around to see two inhumanly handsome men staring at her.   
   
The thinner of the two was sporting an eyebrow piercing and black clothing, giving off a dark and dangerous vibe. His smirk widened as he licked his lips at the sight of the young girl drenched in rain.   
   
“What do you think Kris?” He asked, cocking his head back to get rid of his bangs. His charcoal eyes seemed enchanting, however Ailee knew better than to lose her focus.   
   
“Nah, not my type,” the taller man, Kris, answered, turning his back on the two before starting to walk in the opposite direction, “You can have her. Just make sure to get it over with quickly and hide her body. You know we’re not supposed to be out here. It was Hyuna’s turn tonight- “   
   
“Alright, alright, stop blabbering me to the point in which I lose interest,” Zitao sighed, not noticing how Ailee was everything but afraid. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing in order to survive, however the pierced vampire was too busy bickering with his friend rather than watching his target, “I’ll be back before you know it.”   
   
Kris counterattacked to that and they ended up arguing, Zitao getting angry at Kris for being Suho’s lapdog, whilst Kris attempted to reason with him and get him to understand that they had to be on their leader’s good side if they wanted to survive. During their quarrel, the witch managed to get her heartbeat back to a normal pace, feeling the magic buzzing inside her veins, calming her down.   
   
Her fists stopped shaking as she breathed deeply, trying to summon her magic just the way her father taught her to. Focusing on her inner power, she chanted the desired spell in her mind repeatedly. Ailee opened her eyes, revealing them to be a bright white and she felt her entire body vibrating with power. The wave of magic that surrounded her caused both men to shut up and turn to her with wide mouths and fearful eyes. The witch raised her hand, her palm facing the two men who were belatedly realizing the trouble they were in.   
   
“Oh shit- “ Zitao burst out, not knowing what to do against a witch as it was the first time he had come across one.   
   
“Tao, run-“ Kris wanted to shout but was stopped immediately once the powerful spell left Ailee’s lips.   
   
“Menedek qual suurentaa! “Ailee whispered, feeling bursts of electricity leaving her body and not a second later, Zitao and Kris’s neck snapped, causing them to fall to the ground heavily. It was as if the entire world lay at her feet. Never had Ailee felt this powerful. A smile formed on her lips as her eyes returned to their original shade.    
   
Her body was warm and fuzzy, her magic hugging her entire being upon finally being released fully.   
Without losing herself to the feeling of happiness and pride, she gave the two men one last glance before ripping her phone out of her bag, dialing her father’s number while picking up her pace to go back home.   
   
   
That night, she didn’t run into any other vampires. _  
   
   
   
   
   
“So?” Sia asked, her deep blue eyes gazing into Namjoon’s soul, touching him in places he doesn’t want to be touched, “Are you gonna invite her in or what?”   
   
He hesitated for another few seconds, looking back to see his older brother’s disapproving glance before turning back to see the blonde female standing obediently on the doorstep.    
Namjoon’s heart dropped at the thought of this innocent young woman, whose life had been drastically changed in the matter of a few seconds. She was turned into a monster, destined to live off other human beings.    
   
He felt sorry for what she had to go through, for what she was going to have to go through even though she had probably done nothing wrong. Namjoon thought of her parents and friends, _‘How are they dealing with all of this?’_ His feelings overwhelmed him and he felt the sudden urge to help this young woman who could have been his sister if it wasn’t for her being a foreigner.    
   
“Come in,” Namjoon muttered subconsciously, absently taking in the curses that left his brother’s lips. But then he saw Jessica step in apprehensively, her eyes returning to normal, taking in the entire first floor with wide eyes. Her body almost instinctively went to Sia, clasping her elbow with a pleading gaze. For someone so lethal and dangerous, Jessica looked vulnerable. Scared, even. Which eventually caused Seokjin to shut up.   
   
Upon realizing that his words had no effect on his younger brother, he stormed up the stairs in frustration, needing some time off to calm down again. Taehyung and Yoongi stood to the far left, inspecting the entire scene from a safe distance, Taehyung glued to his boyfriend’s back.    
   
“Why don’t you go and sit down for a bit?” Sia said, watching how Jessica moved to the couch awkwardly, seating herself on it with her head hanging down low, feeling insecure from all the stares she was receiving.   
   
Jeongguk, being the extrovert he was, ran up to her right away, introducing himself and the remaining seven people in the living room. His eyes brightened upon receiving a shy nod from said girl, who looked to Sia for help.   
   
The red-haired vampire, however, chose to ignore it for a moment as she walked up to Namjoon, placing her hand on his arm before uttering in a low voice, “Thank you for letting her in. For trusting me.” She felt her fingertips prickle at the heat that seemed to ooze through his skin into hers. Her eyes traveled to their connected skin and the question of to why her body reacted like this rose in her mind.   
   
“You’re welcome,” Namjoon pulled her out of her thoughts, trying his best not to flinch at the burning sensation he was feeling on his arm. For someone whose touch was supposed to be icy cold, he found hers to be pleasantly warm.   
   
Sia lowered her eyes to stare at his plush lips for a second before she shook her head back into rationality, releasing her grasp on his arm before turning back to Jessica to get some information out of her.    
   
Namjoon looked at his arm, feeling the touch of her fingers imprinted on his skin, failing to realize he was being watched by his younger brother and Yoongi. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, trying to get his mind sorted out. There were more important things than his body playing tricks on him.   
   
   
So he made his way towards the couch, sitting across from the two vampires, ready to find out more about this Jessica girl.   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My uncle passed away last Sunday.  
> Please keep him and us in your prayers.  
> Stay safe and until next week,  
> love you.<3


	9. Nine

“Hey,” Namjoon said apprehensively, seating himself on the couch slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movements, “It’s nice to meet you Jessica, I’m Namjoon and these are- “   
   
“Why do you keep calling me that?” The blonde girl blurted out, her brows furrowed in confusion.   
   
“What? Jessica?” He repeated, this time bewildered himself at her declaration. She nodded and he replied with “Well that’s your name, isn’t it?” Namjoon laughed nervously.   
The vampire, however, only turned her head and looked at Sia for help. Her eyes screamed panic and fear and upon sensing this, Sia sat next to her, repeating Namjoon’s words.   
   
“Is it?” Jessica asked, cocking her head to the side, looking genuinely confused.    
   
“Jessica Smith,” Jeongguk interrupted, his voice suddenly serious, in contrast to his usually lively tone. “The foreigner who got snatched off the streets of Hongdae, turned into a vampire by Hyuna, the one with black hair and overflowing confidence?” When he noticed her looking into the distance with her brows furrowed, he figured she was trying to remember whether what Jeongguk just told her _had_ happened. A light bulb went off in his head and he turned to Sia, his sudden seriousness surprising her.   
   
However, she seemed to be on the same trail of thought as him. “What do you remember?” She asked Jessica, placing her thumb and index finger on the woman’s chin, turning her head so she looked into her blue set of eyes. “Tell me _everything_.”   
   
“I’m a vampire,” the words flowed out of her lips like water under Sia’s compulsion. All of a sudden, Jessica could hear their hearts beating, her ears focused on the sounds of their blood running through their veins and her throat turned dry. She hadn’t fed once after her transition had been completed and now she couldn’t help but feel the itchiness of her gums, her fangs fighting to come out.    
   
“Anything else?” Sia asks, her voice wary. Her eyes followed Jessica’s, noticing how she was eyeing Hoseok’s neck hungrily. The blonde gulped loudly, her eyes clouded with red as she gasped out her answer,   
   
“That’s all. I’m a vampire. I’m hungry, I need to- “ Jessica stood up from the couch, ready to strike against the werewolf, when Sia curled a hand around the other’s wrist, causing her to stop with her strength.    
   
“ _Sit_ ,” she ordered, tightening her grip which left Jessica wincing at the pain. She turned to look into Sia’s eyes, her own drowned in black and red. Her breathing became labored and even though every fiber of her being wanted to feed on Hoseok, she couldn’t help but sit down. It was as if her body wasn’t her own, betraying her and her hunger, and obeying the red-haired vampire, who seemed to have more control over her than she had over herself.   
   
Sia asked Ailee to get a blood bag from her bag, who did as she was told. Ripping the lid off the top, she handed the open bag to Sia, who offered it to Jessica. Said girl’s veins popped out below her eyes and her nails dug into the plastic bag, causing little holes to emerge, from which droplets of blood pooled out. Placing her lips above the cap, she gulped down the entire bag within seconds, feeling the liquid slide down her throat and through her windpipe.   
   
But instead of landing on the pit of her stomach, she could feel her windpipe closing in on her, causing her to choke. The blood traveled back up sourly and Jessica spat out all of it, dirtying herself and the couch in the process. Jeongguk and Taehyung backed off, Hoseok ran to the bathroom to get towels, and Namjoon leaned in to help Sia. He grabbed the blood bag and placed it on the table, watching as Sia tried to come up with an explanation as to what had just happened.    
   
Her light brows threatened to touch each other and the wheels in her brain turned. “What’s happening?” She asked, not knowing what was going on herself. “Why can’t you drink this?”    
   
Jessica teared up, clutching onto her stomach, which once more growled violently at the lack of nutrients. She could hear Sia asking her, when the last time she had fed had been, distantly. Muttering that she didn’t know, she stared at the bag cravingly.   
   
“Maybe she needs it fresh from the vein,” Sia thought out loud, her eyes wandering around the room for a fitting candidate. Yoongi pushed Taehyung behind his back, his eyes spelling ‘I dare you’. Seeing as how Jimin did the same with a protesting Jeongguk, she shrugged those four off. Hoseok ran into the living room with a pile of towels, getting on his knees to clean the floor.   
   
Sia stopped him, asking Namjoon to do the job and Hoseok to come close to her. He watched her with wide eyes, his hand shaking, when she grabbed his wrist. “It’s gonna be over before you realize it,” she whispered, her eyes taking their natural shape as she bit into his wrist, tightening her grip around it when his reflexes kicked in urging him to rip his hand out of hers. Removing her thick lips from his bleeding wrist, she guided it over to Jessica.   
   
The latter instinctively wrapped her lips around the two tiny holes, sucking out large gulps of blood. Just as she was about to continue, Sia ripped her head from Hoseok’s wrist, telling him to go upstairs and clean up his wound, not gifting him with any more attention than needed. He did as he was ordered and joined Seokjin on the second floor.   
   
They all watched Jessica tentatively, wondering if it had worked. For a few seconds, nothing happened and Sia wanted to pat herself on the back, but before she had the chance to do so, the blonde vampire started coughing out lumps of dried blood with her nails digging into the couch.   
   
“Maybe it’s because he’s a werewolf?” Ailee asked aloud, starting to feel sorry for Jessica who seemed to be suffering.   
   
“No, that’s not the case.” Sia said, her fingers running through her thick locks, “Whether it’s a witch, a werewolf or a human, it’s the same to us. Blood is blood- “ She stopped herself mid-sentence just as Jeongguk voiced out the same thoughts she started having,   
   
“What about the blood of a vampire?” The red-head smirked at his direction,   
   
“I like the way you think, cutie. You better be grateful,” Sia said to Jessica, who looked at her with empty eyes, “If you wouldn’t be so damn important, I would have already gotten rid of you.” She bit into her hand, forcing herself onto Jessica, who had no other choice but to oblige and drink her blood. “Tsss. Sharing my blood with a newborn,” Sia muttered to herself, “Sure as hell didn’t sign up for this bullshit.”   
   
After she decided that Jessica had had enough to drink, she pulled away, her eyes watching the wound close immediately. A few minutes passed in silence and soon, the blonde vampire’s cheeks turned pink, her face regaining its color, causing all of them to sigh in relief.   
   
   
They had found a solution.   
   
   
   
   
***    
   
   
   
Once Jessica had finally sated herself, she apologized for the mess, helping Namjoon clean up the couch and the floor. Ailee decided to stay the night once again and they all went to bed that night, postponing the talk about why Jessica wasn’t able to remember anything for some other time.    
   
Making sure that the newborn was fast asleep, Sia made her way out the patio, planting her round butt on one of the steps and inclining her head back to watch the starry night sky. She sighed, her mind wandering over to a certain someone. She could still feel the heat of his body on top of hers, his dark eyes boring into her soul and her heart started fluttering at the thought of meeting him again. ‘ _Where are you…?_ ’ she wondered, her eyes closing and heartbeat settling back to a normal pace.   
   
This wasn’t the right time to get emotional and vulnerable. She had to be patient.   
   
   
   
***    
   
   
   
The following morning, Sia woke them up, ordering them to eat their breakfast quickly as today would be the day they would start their training. They gathered outside the house, bringing the weapons along with them. With the help of the witch, they managed to charm a daylight ring for Jessica, which allowed her to stay out in the sun. And just as Ailee was about to leave for school, Sia grabbed a wooden dagger and placed it into the witch’s palm.   
   
“Stay safe,” she commented before stopping her once more, remembering that nobody was supposed to find out about their training. “You know a cloaking spell?”   
   
Ailee nodded, understanding immediately what is was that the vampire wanted from her. Closing her eyes, she tried to think of all their faces, focusing on their presence in order to add them to her spell. Once she felt enough magic surging through her veins, dancing around and threatening to spill out, she opened her white eyes before saying, “ _Phasmatos radium calaraa, Phasmato…_ Alright, you’re invisible now.” She grabbed Seokjin’s keys before shyly smiling at him and walking over to his car. The witch drove off, leaving them alone.    
   
“It’s time we start fighting,” Sia said in a sing-song tone, dashing off to the patio to sit back down. Jessica was inaugurated and ready to help them by fighting against all seven werewolves voluntarily as a sign of gratitude for Sia, who had saved her life by sharing her blood. Giving a few tips in advance, the boys started attacking Jessica, who swiftly dodged their blows. The boys transitioned half-way into a werewolf, gaining speed and momentum.   
   
“Careful of the teeth, no biting,” The red-haired vampire threw into the round, watching the boys jump onto the blonde newborn one after another. Soon, she grew tired of dodging and kicked Seokjin in the stomach, causing him to fly against a tree, his back crackling at the sudden impact. He groaned, grabbing a dagger and throwing it into her direction. Jessica was too focused on Namjoon who was trying to hit her with his fists. The stake pierced through her arm and she let out a menacing cry.    
   
“ _No mercy_ ,” Sia hollered, noticing how Taehyung and Jeongguk wanted to help her remove the dagger, “She is not your ally right now. She’s your enemy. Defeat her.” Seokjin didn’t need to be told twice as he sprinted towards her, giving her no time to pull out the weapon. He kicked her in the stomach, followed up by his nails scratching her beautiful face and she pushed him away full force, his skin getting scraped by a tree branch.    
   
Jessica grabbed the stake, pulling it out painfully slow, tears rolling down her cheeks just as Namjoon managed to land a low blow against her hip. She fell onto her knees, Hoseok’s fist ramming into her back, causing her bones to break.    
   
“How in the world is this going to be beneficial?!” Taehyung screamed out, pushing Yoongi away before running to Jessica to shield her. “We’re seven people and she’s one. The chances of all seven of us fighting against only one newborn is pretty low!”    
   
Seokjin groaned, holding onto his skull to make his oncoming headache more bearable. Yoongi rushed towards Taehyung, ready to scold him for jumping into the middle of the battle like that. Namjoon turned to look at Sia, who had a contemplative look on her face. Placing her palms on the wooden stairs, she pushed her body off of the patio, trudging towards the guys. Hoseok ran over to Seokjin, helping him get up and tend his wounds.   
   
Sia turned her head, watching Jimin and Jeongguk doing nothing. They hadn’t even gotten a chance to attack Jessica yet. “You two,” she pointed at them, grabbing a gun and a dagger, throwing each one of them to the guys, “Fight each other.” Breaking their gaze, she turned to Seokijn and Hoseok, narrowing her eyes at their pitiful behavior, “Stop whining, Jin, it’s just a scratch.” She rolled her eyes before throwing the bloody dagger into their direction with the beta catching it just in time. “Who told you to stop? Fight each other as well, you gotta get used to fighting even in an injured state.”    
   
Pulling Jessica up with one hand, she shoved her hand against Jessica’s mouth, motioning the newborn to feed on her. The latter did as she was told, gulping down mouthfuls of her blood, feeling the liquid swirl around in the depths of her stomach. Her body felt energized again, the wounds closing immediately, her muscles regenerating and her bones cracking back into place. The red-haired vampire pulled her hand away, her eyes meeting Namjoon’s dark brown orbs.   
   
“Fight her,” she stepped towards him, her alluring eyes refusing to break their gaze, “And the lovebirds over there,” Sia smiled sarcastically, not even glancing in their direction, “Fight each other too.” She turned on her heel, walking towards the patio with her hand raising up in the air as if holding a flag, “And remember children,” her head inclined to the side slightly, her blue eyes staring into their direction with a cocky smirk, “ _No mercy._ ”    
   
   
And with that, she drew her hand down, pulling the invisible starter flag with her, causing the guys to start their fighting session.   
   
   
***    
   
   
“What do you mean she’s gone?” Hyuna asks, her mouth wide agape and her eyes showcasing surprise. Whatever she thought Suho had wanted to tell her, it certainly was not this piece of news. “Where is she?”   
   
“I don’t know,” Suho played with her hair, curling strands around his finger while his other hand caressed her waist, “Probably hanging out somewhere around Hongdae.”   
   
“But- “ The female was about to voice out her thoughts but stopped mid-way and closed her mouth again, scared to say the wrong thing. It was well known that Suho had a bad temper and would readily lash out at anybody anytime of the day. She turned her head, her eyes gazing at the stream of sunlight enviously. Hyuna wanted to reach out her hand, feel the warmth of the sun on her skin but she resisted. The pain of her skin burning due to the sun was all too familiar.   
   
“You want to know why I kept her alive?” Suho’s deep voice pulled her out of her thoughts and brought her back to the here and now. She only nodded timidly and he pecked her head, finding her behavior endearing. “It’s because she was desiccating anyway. I give her a few more days until she dies of hunger. Maybe she’ll cause a ruckus on her way to death and you know how much I enjoy entertaining myself like this.”   
   
Hyuna turned her head, her eyes staring into his dark ones and she twisted her upper body, placing her palm on his stomach, wanting to face him. “But what if the dogs find him first? They have a witch with them, they could locate us- “   
   
“I wiped her memory clean,” He ran his fingers through her black hair, his eyes traveling to her red lips, “Plus, wouldn’t it be better if we found the werewolves? If we manage to get our hands on the witch, I can fulfill my promise to you.” Suho watched her lips curl into a small smile and she leaned into him, her lips wrapping around his own. They kissed passionately for a while until the dark-haired leader pulled away, calling out the names of two of his men.   
   
Chanyeol and Baekhyun came inside, their eyes on the ground just like they had been trained to. Suho gave them a few orders before sending them out, continuing his sloppy make out session with his girlfriend.   
   
   
***     
   
   
The school day passed by peacefully for Ailee. She attended all her classes but even though she desperately tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander back to the pack’s house. What were the guys doing? Were they all right? How was Sia treating them? Much to her surprise, she found herself trusting the vampire. As sarcastic and rude as Sia had been, Ailee still couldn’t deny the feeling of safety she felt whenever she was around.   
   
Knowing that a vampire as powerful as her was on their side surely made an impact on their mood and motivation. Ailee’s head lolled to her left side and she took in the setting of the sun. Closing her eyes, she dozed off for the remaining half hour of her lesson.    
   
Once her schedule was over, the clouds had already gathered and the sky had turned into a dark blue. Ailee stepped out of the school and walked towards the parking lot, her hand going inside her bag to rummage around in search of Seokjin’s car keys. Upon sensing a weird aura, she halted, her fingers curling around the wooden stake that was inside her bag.    
   
“Well, well, well,” a soft sound chirped through the night air, “If it isn’t the legendary witch of Seoul.” Ailee turned around to see a small, slim boy with black hair and lively eyes.    
   
“Who are you?” She asked apprehensively, her eyes never losing their focus on him.   
   
“Oh, pardon me, my dear, how rude of me,” He bowed, his hand curling beneath his stomach to show his respect, “My name is Byun Baekhyun and I am here in the name of my leader.”   
   
“What do you want? How many more times do I need to defend myself until your stupid ‘leader’ gets that he can’t kill me- “   
   
“Kill? You’ve got it all wrong, my dear. We are not here to kill you.” A sly smirk spread across his face but before Ailee was able to question his use of figures, a rough hand had covered her mouth, preventing her from being able to vocalize a spell.   
Her teeth scraped against the skin but realized it was useless as the man behind her snickered, his breath fanning against her dark curls.   
   
“Hello, love,” The husky voice behind her exclaimed.   
   
“You see,” Baekhyun started again, leaning his hand against his hip, “Our leader wants Chanyeol and me to bring you to him, so that’s exactly what we are going to do.” He swished in front of her within a second, his hand going up to brush her bangs out of her face. But what they didn’t know was that Ailee still had the weapon in her grip.   
   
She gathered all her courage, ripping the stake out of her bag and thrusting it right into Baekhyun’s eye while simultaneously kicking Chanyeol in his balls. Because, vampire or not, the balls were still a soft sport for the male sex. Taking in Baekhyun’s heart wrenching cry, she started sprinting towards the car, pushing on the button of the key pad, hoping for the car to unlock itself. Holding onto the handle of the door, she started cursing when the doors wouldn’t budge.   
   
Chanyeol had already recovered and was back to grab her but Ailee was quicker than that. With a flick of her wrist and a “ _Modus_ ,” his body flew against a tree trunk, breaking his spine in the process of it. While Chanyeol was trying to break his bones back into the right order, Baekhyun had managed to pull the stake out of his eye and he was crying painfully, blood oozing out of his wound with rage building inside him.   
   
His fangs were out fully and his eyes were pitch black. Ailee was getting ready for an offensive spell, watching him cower and glare at her like she was his prey. His nails dug into the ground before he pushed his body off, jumping straight at her and she raised her palm, opening her mouth to use her magic to defend herself.   
   
But at the same time a bush of black fur invaded her vision and a big wolf jumped onto Baekhyun, his growl so loud and intimidating, she could feel her bones vibrate beneath her skin. The sound of skin ripping filled the air and Ailee witnessed the wolf biting into Baekhyun’s neck with a howl, causing the vampire to cry in agony once more.    
   
Chanyeol managed to use his last bit of strength to flash towards the two and push the wolf away, grabbing onto Baekhyun before sprinting away with him despite his broken spine. The two disappeared within a second, leaving the wolf alone with Ailee. They both caught their breaths while staring at each other.   
   
Thinking that it was Namjoon, Ailee ran towards the wolf to check on him and thank him but she was stopped when the werewolf growled lowly at her, telling her to stay away. She stopped, blinking dumbfounded at the animal, trying to think of who else it could be. Ailee was certain that the wolf in front of her was an Alpha. And the only Alpha in town was Namjoon.   
   
Before she had a chance to ask him, the black furry wolf had already dashed into the woods. Catching her breath and trying to get her senses back to normal, she locked herself inside the car and drove off to reach the boys and tell them about this.   
   
   
There was certainly something off about the black werewolf.   
   
 


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back after a reaaally long break. I hope you'll enjoy!  
> A big ol' thank you to Ally, who is one of a kind! Thanks for beta-reading this, my love. <3

There was huffing and puffing, painful moans accompanied by loud steps echoing through the dark alleyway. Chanyeol could feel the warmth of Baekhyun’s breath on his neck. The latter’s arms were slung around him and his body was heating up, which was something unusual for a vampire. Chanyeol had his hands tight around his friend’s thighs, trying his best to keep him up. His bones had already placed themselves back into their former positions, but he couldn’t deny the exhaustion he had felt upon having to push the strong werewolf away whilst also avoiding getting hit by the witch again. 

 

His heartbeat started calming down once he saw the entrance to their warehouse. His steps sped up and he shouted out for anyone to open the door as he wasn’t able to remove his grip from Baekhyun or else the latter would fall. The doorway creaked open and a bewildered Matt looked out at them, his brows furrowed in confusion. Chanyeol rushed past him and into the middle of the empty storage place, placing Baekhyun onto the ground gently. 

 

His breath caught upon seeing the smaller man’s wound. His neck was dripping with blood, parts of his flesh having been ripped out, with the wound open and fresh. Chanyeol brushed Baekhyun’s sticky bangs out of his forehead, whispering calming words to him and waiting for the wound to close. 

 

“Tao, can you get him some blood, please?” He asked without sparing him a look, his eyes trained on his best friend who was struggling to breathe. “It’s okay,” he muttered to him, “It’s okay, you’re going to be- “ 

 

“It hurts, Yeollie,” Baekhyun cried, his eyes tearing up at the harsh pain that wouldn’t subside, “It hurts so much.” His small hand curled around his Chanyeol’s and he squeezed it with what little energy was left within him. 

 

“What’s going on here?” Suho asked as he stepped inside the small circle that had built itself around the two. “What happened to Baekhyun?” His eyes narrowed when Chanyeol answered his question without turning around to face him, 

 

“He got bit by one of the fucking dogs. We need to get him some blood, his wound doesn’t seem to be healing itself- “ 

 

“What about the witch? Why isn’t she here?” Suho could feel the stares of his subordinates on his back, making him feel powerful once more and he wondered how the tall man before him dared to ignore his presence like this. 

 

“We almost had her,” Chanyeol started, _finally_ turning around to face his leader whilst Tao emerged with an unconscious young woman slung around his shoulder. “But out of nowhere, this huge wolf just jumped Baekhyun and… We couldn’t stay back there, we would have died Suho, I needed to get Baekhyun back to safety- “ 

 

“What you needed to do, was bring the witch to me.” The leader stated calmly. He flicked his wrist, motioning Sehun to get the woman away from Baekhyun. Sehun walked up to Tao with an apologetic gaze before taking the human away from the situation. Before Chanyeol had a chance to speak up and ask what this was about, Hyuna entered their small circle as well. 

 

“You are aware that blood isn’t the answer to his injuries, right?” The raven-haired woman walked past Suho confidently, swaying her hips before crouching down next to them to inspect Baekhyun’s neck. “This isn’t just a scratch, it’s a _bite_ , Chanyeol.” 

 

‘What’s the difference?’ He wanted to ask but shut his mouth before even opening it, remembering the very first thing Suho had told them after stationing them to this warehouse. “A wolf’s bite kills vampires…” Chanyeol muttered through his shaking lips, declining his head to watch Baekhyun whimper and cry in pain with his fangs out and his eyes bathed in the color of their blood. “No. No, no no, there _has_ to be another way- “ 

 

Hyuna didn’t have any intention of listening to his babble of denial, instead reaching into Baekhyun’s chest, her fingers curling around his rapidly beating heart with a small smile decorating her lips. “I’m sorry,” she whispered to him, his eyes growing to double their normal size upon realizing what she was about to do. Before he or Chanyeol, or anyone else for that matter, had a chance to do something about it, she had already ripped his heart out of his chest. 

 

Chanyeol and Tao watched stunned, their jaws wide open as Baekhyun’s body turned grey, his fangs disappearing and his eyes turning back to their usual color. In that moment, everything went silent. Chanyeol reached out to cup Baekhyun’s face, horror written across his own face as he took in the dead body of his best friend. His hands started shaking, his eyes filling up with tears at the brutal truth of never being able to see his best friend again. 

 

Baekhyun was dead. 

 

 

 

_“No, stop!” A small Baekhyun cried out, his hands balled into fists in front of his face in order to protect him from the punches of the older bullies. Ever since enrolling into primary school, the raven-haired child had been bullied, mistreated and judged by the older boys for having a cute face, a cute voice and a sweet personality. For having such clear skin, when all the other boys were struggling with pimples. Having the girls and female teachers wrapped around his pinky, when the others were called rascals and punks._

_His eyes filled with painful tears when one of the boys managed to scratch his pale face. He sniffed, wondering what on earth he might have done to inspire so much hatred from the other boys. Baekhyun tilted his head, hiding it between his knees that had been brought up to touch his chest, moving his hands up to cover the back of his head. He could hear the dirty laughter of the boys who were discussing ways to hurt the younger._

_But when he felt no more punches aimed at him, his curiosity took over and he raised his head to see what had stopped the boys. Baekhyun was met with a broad back and a bush of dark brown locks. Whoever was stood in front of him was tall and Baekhyun couldn’t help but gaze up at him in admiration._

_He saw the bullies shy away, their faces scrunched up in fear as they reluctantly left Baekhyun with the stranger whose intention seemed to be to protect him._

_The tall boy turned around, shocking Baekhyun with a kind and dazzling smile whilst reaching out his hand. “Come on up,” he said, his deep voice soothing Baekhyun’s tears away, who shyly took his hand and got pulled up to his feet. Whatever the small boy was expecting, it certainly was not a dorky looking young boy. “You don’t need to be scared anymore! I’m Chanyeol and I am here to protect you!” Chanyeol bowed, his hand waving around in front of his stomach._

_Baekhyun couldn’t help but giggle at the goofiness of the boy who had helped him get rid of the bullies. He lowered his gaze with a small smile while introducing himself as well._

_“Baekhyun, from now on, let’s be friends!” Chanyeol screamed enthusiastically, causing the smaller boy to blush and nod in approval._

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s breathing got harder, his hand never leaving Baekhyun’s face. He swatted the greyish cheeks of his best friend lightly, trying to get him to wake up. “Baekhyun,” he bit on his lip, the lump in his throat intensifying with each second that passed and with each second that followed with him not waking up. “Baekhyun!” Tears started rolling down his cheeks and he couldn’t help but release a painful wail. His best friend was dead. He was gone. 

 

“We don’t have time for things like this- “ Suho never got to finish his sentence as a raging Chanyeol turned around, aiming to jump at him with his fangs out. However, Kai, who had been watching the entire scene unfold from the back, was much faster and managed to swoop in front of his leader, grabbing Chanyeol by his hands and stopping him. The latter thrashed around, crying and screaming, kicking at him to let him go so that he could avenge Baekhyun’s death. 

 

“If you want to avenge his death, avenge it by killing that son of a bitch who bit him!” Kai yelled right back at him, causing him to shut up and look at him with grief. “Hyuna released him from his pain, she prevented him from dying the most painful death possible!” Around them, everything stayed silent, Suho motioning Hyuna to follow him. He knew he could count on Kai to make things right, so he left with his lover, ordering Matt to get rid of the body once the sun came up. 

 

Kai released Chanyeol’s hands and gripped his shoulders softly instead, staring into his eyes earnestly while trying to calm him down, “I understand your grief, Chanyeol, we all do. Every single one of us has lost someone or something important in their life and I’m sorry that you have to go through this but you’re not alone. We are all here with you. We _will_ not let him die for no reason, we _will_ avenge his death, I promise you.” 

 

This seemed to do the job as Chanyeol’s breathing evened out, his tears dried up as he took a few steps back to distance himself from Kai. He nodded slowly, showing that he understood what Kai had said, before pushing Matt out of the way and grabbing Baekhyun. 

 

“I’ll do it,” he whispered brokenly before leaving the circle, ignoring all the stares he felt against his back. He failed to see the agonizing look on Tao’s face, who truly felt sorry for his friend’s loss. Chanyeol failed to see the determination behind Tao’s eyes to help him avenge Baekhyun’s death. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

Ailee’s heart was threatening to explode through her chest as she parked the car in front of the house too quickly, the engine roaring loudly before she stopped the car. Her body was shaking as she pulled the key out and it took her an entire minute to properly open the door. Her hands went up to run over her hair and face and only when the front door opened and a worried Seokjin ran out to the veranda did she manage to release a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

 

Seeing him and the rest of the guys along with Sia and Jessica walking out of the front door made her feel safe again. Not knowing what had come over her, she walked right into Seokjin’s arms, burying her face against his neck and closing her eyes to get rid of the image of a bloody Baekhyun with a wooden stake buried in his eye. She could feel his arms engulfing her in a warm hug as he whispered “Is everything okay?” against her ear. 

 

Ignoring the slight shiver that ran through her spine, she heard the gentle voice of Sia. 

“You reek of vampire blood, what happened?” Next to her was Jessica, who had been glued to the redhead ever since having fed on her. It was as if she had been attached to her hip. 

 

Seokjin reluctantly released her, following her inside as she shuffled through them to the living room, seating herself on their big couch the second she came near it. Exhaustion settled in her bones and she didn’t know where to start. Why were people ambushing Ailee all the time and who was the wolf that jumped in to save her? She felt like she shouldn’t burden them as they were all busy with their own set of problems. 

 

Jessica was dealing with the fact that she couldn’t feed properly, Sia was trying to fight people of her own kind whilst also apparently looking for someone important to her. The boys were trying to save their city and they sure didn’t need any more issues on top of their own. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before opening them again and greeting 9 pairs of eyes who were all waiting for an explanation. 

 

“Ailee?” Seokjin said with concern lacing his voice, his hand going up to touch her shoulder attentively. “What happened?” She turned around to face him and the second they locked eyes, she felt the need to share everything with him surge through her veins. After a few more minutes of silence, she sighed and started telling them everything that had happened. 

 

During her narration, Sia grabbed her and scanned her body for any internal injuries, which the naked eye couldn’t see. They all listened vigilantly, trying to make sense of the entire situation. Namjoon immediately went to the kitchen to call his parents in order to ask them whether or not they had sent someone over to offer more help. Whilst Hoseok decided to call some of his friends in other packs in different cities to ask them if they knew anything about this. 

 

Sia and Jeongguk were listening intently, thinking of possible explanations as to why the two vampires hadn't wanted to kill Ailee. Meanwhile Jimin and Jessica were watching them take in the story with Yoongi and Taehyung staying in the background, supervising everything. 

 

“So this Baekhyun guy got bit by that wolf?” Sia asked one last time to make sure she had heard correctly. 

 

“Yes, I think so. I’m pretty sure I heard him ripping his skin off.” 

 

“Well, I guess we won’t be seeing that little sucker again then.” Her thick lips curled up into a smirk, noticing the way Jeongguk’s face lit up in understanding. 

 

“So that’s why you didn’t want us to bite Jessica during our training!” Sia smiled at him, proud to have someone smart in their group. The others only watched dumbfounded, waiting for a clarification from either of the two. 

 

“When one of you pups bites us, we pretty much die the most painful death possible. Basically, your bite is lethal to us- “ 

 

“Why the hell did you withhold such an important piece of information from us?!” Seokjin raised his voice at her, jumping up from the couch to walk towards her but stopping midway when realizing the way, she stiffened her shoulders. 

 

“I am going to mercifully ignore the way you interrupted me _and_ raised your voice at me,” she gave him a murderous look, which caused him to sit back down with his head lowered. “The next time you dare to do that; I’ll rip out your vocal cords without hesitation.” 

 

Namjoon walked in with a disturbed expression, not even asking what it was that his brother had done to provoke such words to spew from Sia’s mouth as he knew well the distaste they felt towards each other. He sighed, patting Jessica on her head before seating himself next to Taehyung and shoving him towards his chest. 

 

“However, if you’re so keen on finding out why I’m not telling you the whole story,” Sia’s voice turned into her usual snarky on, filled with sarcasm and mischief, “There’s a thing called self-preservation and through that, I managed to survive the past 540 years of my life as a vampire.” 

 

 

The entire room went silent at the revelation of Sia’s age. Ever since her arrival, Sia hadn’t told anyone anything about herself other than her first and last name and what she came here to do. Namjoon’s lips formed a small smile, happy that she finally chose to trust them enough to talk a little bit more about herself. Their eyes locked glances and she gave him an undecipherable look before turning to look back at Ailee. 

 

“I don’t know why they want you yet, but if they want you, we want you even more.” And with that, the red-haired vampire stood up to walk inside the kitchen in order to feed herself and Jessica, who tagged along after her name was called 

 

 

Ailee decided to go back home that night as her father had called and scolded her for not having come home in the past few days. With Seokjin and Hoseok escorting her home, the living room was left with the young couple who were lost in their own world and with Jimin and Jeongguk, who were bickering about who had eaten the last chicken wing from their refrigerator. 

 

Namjoon decided to follow the two vampires into the kitchen, watching Jessica gulp down a glass of Sia’s blood, whereas the latter was drinking from a straw she had plunged into the blood bag. 

 

“Can we have a moment, please?” He asked the blonde woman, who turned to look at Sia for permission, who only waved her off. Jessica left the kitchen, opening the door to seat herself on the steps of the patio. 

 

“Your parents didn’t send the wolf.” Sia stated knowingly, sipping on the straw while trailing Namjoon’s every move. His eyes widened and before he was able to ask how she knew of it, she muttered, “I’m a vampire. I have super-hearing.” 

 

“Oh.” Namjoon said dumbfounded. 

 

“Is that what you wanted to tell me?” 

 

“Yeah, um. I felt like you should be the first to find out.” He bit his lip and their eyes locked once more, but this time, Namjoon couldn’t ignore the buzzing he felt beneath his skin upon being so near to her. He couldn’t explain the weird sensations he would feel around her. Was this normal? Did vampires have this kind of effect on werewolves? 

 

“Thank you, Namjoon.” Sia whispered, placing the empty blood bag on the counter whilst keeping their eyes locked in an intense gaze. 

 

“So,” he started, not wanting their conversation to end right there, “540, huh? That’s quite old.” This actually caused her to giggle. Namjoon held his breath to savor this rare moment. 

 

“Well, I was turned when I was pretty young, so theoretically I’m still sixteen.” 

 

“What?!” The Alpha shouted out, his eyes threatening to burst through his lids, “You were turned when you were sixteen?!” 

 

“I know, I know, I look way older,” Sia snorted, her eyes crunching into tiny crescents at the memories of her past life, “My mother used to dress me in those hideous gowns, hoping that none of the noble men would come to my father to ask for my hand.” 

 

Namjoon remained silent, listening attentively, feeling more than happy and accomplished at Sia opening up to him. He nodded, urging her to tell more, “So? Did it work?” 

 

“Not really. Having flaming red hair and blue eyes wasn’t really common in Vulcănești, so we’d have families coming in and out of our house every other weekend.” 

 

“Vulc…?” Namjoon asked, trying recall the place she had named. 

 

“Vulcănești. It’s a small town in Moldova, where I was born and raised.” Sia lowered her eyes as she smiled sadly, “It used to be one of the most beautiful places. Everything was extremely colorful. My mother and I used to run around the fields, pretending to live life with no worries or responsibilities. You see, my mother got me when she was fourteen, so she was still very young when I became a teenager.” Sia traced the counter, trying not to let the memories break through her emotional barrier. 

 

“Is she a…?” 

 

“No. She died a human back in 1476 at the age of 30…” 

 

“That’s… insane. She was still so young! Was she sick?” He asked with genuine empathy glazing over his eyes. 

 

“No,” Sia spat through gritted teeth, her hands curling into fists on top of the table, “She was burned alive because the towns people accused her of witchcraft.” 

 

“Are you… Are you kidding me?!” 

 

“I was their next target. After all, the possibility of a witch giving birth to another is quite high, right?” She looked at him mockingly, actual pain and grief visible on her face. Namjoon didn’t know how to respond, he was still trying to comprehend what had happened to her and her mother. “My so-called father, that son of a bitch, he didn’t even bat an eyelash when he ignited the fire that took my mothers life. He didn’t even hesitate pressing the pillow against my face so hard that I ended up dying out of lack of air.” 

 

The Alpha gathered his courage to seat himself on the stool next to Sia as he covered her shaking fist with his own hand. Knowing that she had gone through so much pain and that she was still standing here like this… it made him appreciate her even more. 

 

“What that asshole didn’t know, was that I had been fed vampire blood a few hours before that. So after my ‘death’, I woke up again. Stronger, faster. My senses were heightened, my emotions were heightened, everything seemed to be so much more intense,” Sia told him everything so vividly, as if she had experienced all of this minutes ago, “When he came into the room to carry my corpse away… When his eyes got so big upon seeing me alive and well… The fear in his eyes… It was more than enough for me to rip that disgusting head off of his body.” 

 

“What happened afterwards?” Namjoon asked cautiously, curiosity taking over him. His heart started beating faster when the red-haired vampire lifted her head and looked him in the eyes, deep blue circles swirling around the lighter parts of it. Her eyes showcased zero emotion as her lips formed a dangerous smile. 

 

“I killed every single one of them. The entire town. Wiped off of the face of earth. No mercy, remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments! If you liked it, please give it kudos as it does really help me get the story out there! Until next time,  
> Take care!


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thanks to Ally who has taken her time to beta-read this!  
> Please leave a comment if you liked it and maybe recommend it to a friend who you think will enjoy this :-)  
> Sending lots of love to you guys!

 

It had been a few days since the wolves had started training. They had been fighting each other along with Jessica each and every day after they came back from school. And with each fight, they seemed to become stronger and faster, their limbs growing accustomed to their new fighting style. The blonde vampire turned out to be a very swift fighter and patient teacher as she taught the guys the exact locations to hit in order to cause just enough pain to distract the vampires before they ripped their hearts out.     
    
Taehyung had been spending most days with Hoseok, fighting against him and becoming more confident in his own skills whereas Yoongi had been busy getting stronger with Jimin. During the day, the couple weren’t able to see each other much but at night, they would still end up cuddling each other to sleep.    
    
Seokjin was training the ever so sassy Jeongguk, who seemed to not be taking their workout as seriously, considering he was still provoking everyone with his wits. Being an omega, the young one was relying on his speed to dodge the attacks and prolong the fight until one of the betas would take over and finish it off for him. This usually caused Jimin to get annoyed and bicker with him as he didn’t understand why his omega friend was being so reckless.    
    
    
“I’m not being reckless, I’m being realistic!” Jeongguk exploded one day, losing his patience with Jimin who wouldn’t stop pestering the omega that day to take the fight more serious.    
    
“How the fuck are you being realistic?” Jimin shouted right back, his hands balled into fists as rage started to coil in the deepest pit of his stomach. “You’re gonna get yourself killed if- “     
    
“If I ignorantly fight a vampire who might be decades, centuries older than I am!” The omega walked towards him, his brows furrowed in irritation as his angry steps left prints in the damp earth. “Do you seriously think that I, as an omega, stand a chance against an immortal being who can foresee every move I make? Who can kill me before I can even lift a single finger?”    
    
At this, Jimin shut up and watched his friend dumbfounded. His mouth dropped in disappointment. “With this attitude, you’re gonna get yourself killed regardless- “    
    
“With this attitude I am going to sidetrack whichever vampire I have to ‘fight’ while you guys finish the rest of them,” Jeongguk interrupted him once more before dropping his hands in defeat, “I know what I can handle and I know what will overwhelm me. I’m an omega, Jimin, I wasn’t made for fighting- “    
    
“This isn’t about what you were made for, Jeongguk, this is about what you’re going to make of yourself!” Jimin screamed, his fists going up to grab his friends collar as his eyes turned a vivid yellow. The latter immediately cowered, his eyes widening in fear at the sudden outburst. Jimin released his right hand, pointing in Taehyung’s direction, who had stopped fighting along with everyone else, all curious as to what was happening. “Look at him, look at Hyungie!” The beta could feel Seokjin touching his arm and asking him to retract his hands from Jeongguk politely, the tension in the air lingering.    
“No, Jin, he needs to understand!” He turned around to face his friend, the anger rising like his nails that started to grow, “This isn’t a fucking game, this is war and if he keeps this shit up, he _will_ die and if he dies, I swear I’ll make sure to bring him back to life so I can kill him with my own two hands- “    
    
“Jimin, calm down, I’m not going to- “Jeongguk tried to reason with him, feeling the other’s nails dig into his neck.    
    
“ _How can I calm down when my best friend doesn’t give two cents about his life?!_ ” He yelled with so much wrath in his voice that Jeongguk was left speechless. The omega chose to ignore the stinging pain of the little cuts that were caused by Jimin’s nails. What shook him more was the fact that he couldn’t recognize the man in front of him. This angry, hateful, and aggressive boy… this wasn’t the carefree and humorous boy Jeongguk knew.     
    
Jeongguk tilted his head, looking at his best friend questioningly, his own eyes rimmed red with unshed tears, partially because of the painfully tight grip the other had on him and partially because he was genuinely scared of Jimin. And the omega had _never_ been afraid of his best buddy.    
    
“Enough.” Sia’s authoritative voice broke the silence. The only thing audible was the beat of Jeongguk’s furious heart. She stepped in between them, releasing Jeongguk from Jimin’s fists easily. “Go inside,” she ordered Jeongguk, who stood rooted on the spot for a few seconds, his brain not processing what the vampire had wanted from him. Not gifting him any more attention, Sia turned to Jimin with a bored expression.    
    
Upon noticing his half-transformed face, she snorted humorlessly, gripping his chin to inspect him closer. “Just take a look at yourself,” Pushing his face from her eyesight, she muttered ‘pathetic’ before telling the rest of the boys to continue fighting. “And you, _wannabe leader_ ,” she called out to Seokjin before smiling dirtily at him, “teach him a lesson or two. That’s not how one treats their best friend. Concerned or not, he needs to get ahold of his temper. _If he keeps this shit up_ ,” She recited while looking over to Jimin with seriousness decorating her pale face, “ _He will die._ ”     
    
    
And with that, she turned around and walked right back into the house, closing the door after her, leaving the boys and Jessica scattered around. Only then, did Jimin realize what he had done, his eyes shifting back to their normal shade of brown and his heartbeat calming down to a regular one. Not knowing what had come over him, he made to run inside to apologize but was stopped when Namjoon ordered him to continue his training session.    
    
“Now is not the time,” he said, pulling out a wooden stake and preparing himself to fight Jessica once more, “Later.” When he saw Jimin turning back to begin dodging Yoongi’s attacks with slumped shoulders, Namjoon jumped at the blonde vampire with a growl.    
    
    
    
***     
    
    
    
“Stop being such a crybaby and come help us over here,” Sia ordered a pouting Jeongguk, who sat on the stool facing the window, watching his friends fight each other. He turned around, frowning at her but realizing the same second that there was no way he could not look at her beauty admiringly.   
   
“I’m not a crybaby- “He wanted to protest but was stopped when Ailee emerged from the basement with a bowl of several pieces of jewelry and black cyanide inside. Placing the big bowl on top of the kitchen counter, she gave him a ‘Come on, don’t give me that look’ expression. “Ugh, fine,” With a groan, he stood up and tromped next to her.   
   
“Why do you think this Hyuna girl would want to have Ailee?” She asked, watching how said witch was scattering the pieces on the kitchen counter.    
   
“Hm… don’t you think it’s weird that the missing people were all snatched away at night?” Jeongguk’s mind was immediately in thinking mode, his eyes perceiving how Ailee was putting the necklace together.   
   
“Now that you mention it, it really does seem suspicious,” Sia took her eyes off of Ailee as well, looking into Jeongguk’s brown ones while tilting her head as if expecting one of his intelligent theories to pop out. “The two boys that attacked Ailee… at night,” she added.   
   
“The night we found Jessica wandering around Hongdae… Wait a minute,” He interrupted himself just as Sia was looking at her hand, her eyes focused on the glistening emerald ring. A switch went off in both their brains as they stared at each other.   
   
“They need her in order to daywalk.” A satisfied smile curled around Sia’s thick lips as she snorted, “How come we didn’t know of this sooner?”   
   
“We have an advantage over them now, we’ll just lure them out in broad daylight and watch them burn like the motherfuckers they are- “   
   
“Hold it right there,” Ailee interrupted both of them, placing a piece of black cyanide along with a golden chain inside of Jeongguk’s palm, “Don’t get so worked up, we don’t know it yet. We don’t know anything yet; we need to be careful.”   
   
“What are you even doing there?” Jeongguk asked, his curiosity now sparked, “Aren’t you supposed to, you know, train like the others?”   
   
“She’s stronger than all of you, she doesn’t need it,” Sia answered for her, motioning for him to connect the stone with the string, “She’s making you Moonlight Amulets.”    
   
“Moonlight Amulets?” He asked, inspecting the black cyanide closer and admiring the way it glistened when the sun hit it.   
   
“They will help you guys transition more easily and less painfully into your true form,” Ailee explained.   
   
“Also, you’ll access your full strength. Which is something you’ll need for whatever fight is coming our way,” Sia looked out the window thoughtfully, her eyes stopping on Namjoon and Jessica.   
   
The latter two were fighting vividly, both bruised up and bleeding, yet none of the two had the mind to stop. The redhead smiled at them while shaking her head, not realizing that the other two in the kitchen were watching her with surprised expressions. They weren’t used to not seeing her frown or smirk.   
   
Jeongguk cleared his throat while peeking up through his lashes, catching Sia off guard, whose eyes widened as if she had been caught doing something wrong. Trying to change the topic, she walked over to the cupboard to take out a plastic water bottle and she proceeded to bite into her palm until it bled, letting the blood flow into the bottle.   
   
“You really gotta find me a spell that will allow Jessica to feed on regular human blood,” Sia complained, “I’m not always gonna be around her, you know. I didn’t sign up for this babysitting- “   
   
“You seem to be enjoying it though,” Jeongguk interrupted her, watching how her eyes widened once more, “Don’t think I don’t see you sneaking peeks at her to make sure she’s okay. Just now again, you checked to see how their training session was going. Even when you were adamant on not telling us about our bite being lethal to you, you still made sure that none of us would bite her- “   
   
“You’re being delusional,” Sia laughed humorlessly, twisting the cap of the bottle shut, “I don’t care about anyone but me, haven’t you realized that yet, my dear?”   
   
“Then why are you here?” This time, Ailee was the one asking the question. Taking the finished necklaces, she put them back into the bowl one after the other.   
   
At this, Sia couldn’t help but reveal her infamous smirk. She opened the fridge, placed the bottle inside before closing it again. “I’m not here because ‘I care about you’ or because ‘I want to help you’,” propping her elbows on the counter, she placed her cheeks inside her palms, “I’m here because Joonie’s mother has something I really desperately need.”   
   
“Desperate enough to go against your own kind?” Jeongguk looked at her sadly, feeling empathy at the dilemma she was stuck in.   
   
“Desperate enough to go against my own kind,” She repeated with a serious expression. Her blue eyes traveled to the door upon hearing the steps approaching it.    
   
   
The boys, along with Jessica, entered the house with huffs and puffs, all of them tired from their training. Seokjin went straight to Ailee, wanting to help her carry the stuff back to her car as she had to go back home. Yoongi and Taehyung excused themselves to take a shower before they hit the sack as they were both exhausted. Hoseok opened the fridge in order to down a cold bottle of water whilst Jimin eyed Jeongguk from the side, not sure how to address their fight from earlier on.   
   
Namjoon had pulled off his sweaty shirt, revealing his chiseled tan abs to everyone. The boys being used to this sight ignored it, however Jessica’s eyes were glued to them. She nodded approvingly before going to the fridge as well, wanting to take a sip of the bottle Sia had prepared.   
   
Said vampire was unimpressed by the werewolf’s attempt to catch her attention. She looked at his eyes only, completely dismissing the sight of the body many of his classmates had dreamed of seeing, before saying, “Get ready. We’re accompanying Ailee home.”   
   
“I don’t care about any of you, my ass,” Jeongguk muttered under his breath before giggling nervously after receiving a deathly glare from Sia. He excused himself as well, walking towards the staircase to go back up to his room. Jimin followed silently with his head hanging down in shame.   
   
“What was that all about?” Namjoon asked, taking the bottle from Hoseok and downing it for him. Hoseok punched him on the arm playfully, before taking another bottle out and running away from Namjoon who was about to take the second bottle from him.   
   
“None of your business,” Sia said sweetly, “Now, go. We don’t have all day.”    
   
   
   
   
***     
   
   
   
“How are things going with the Amulet?” Seokjin asked while placing the wrapped bowl into the car trunk.   
   
“Things are good. Jeongguk helped me put the pieces together,” she answered quietly, her eyes glued to the ground, “I’ll be able to perform the spell once it’s a full moon night.”   
   
“You can look me in the eyes when we’re talking you know,” the beta said with a small smile.   
   
“Ah, yeah, sorry,” Ailee chuckled while playing with a curly strand of her dark hair, lifting her gaze the slightest bit until their eyes met. Her cheeks tinged pink, her stomach churning when Seokjin flashed her a full grin.   
   
“Text me once you’re home?”   
   
The witch looked at him with a surprised expression, falling into euphoria at his display of affection and care. Raising her hand to pull a strand of hair behind her ear, she smiled at the ground shyly,   
   
“I will.”   
   
“If you two don’t stop, I might just have to puke on you,” Sia’s voice broke their moment, followed by a snorkeling laughter from Namjoon, who slapped his brother’s shoulder.   
   
“Alright, we’ve got it from here on, Jin.”   
   
Giving Sia a last glare, Seokjin left the patio and walked back inside the house with the trio driving away.   
   
   
   
***     
   
   
   
After having dropped Ailee off, Sia and Namjoon stayed in the car, neither of them making a move to leave yet. Clouds had started to build in the sky with raindrops hitting the asphalt, creating a relaxing and soothing atmosphere.   
   
“Who turned you?” Namjoon asked quietly, not wanting to ruin their peaceful moment. After last week’s narration, he had hoped that she would open up even more towards him. He still had so many unanswered questions.   
   
“Yunho,” Sia spoke through gritted teeth, “He and my brother had been working in the same mine. More often than not, he’d come over for supper with his family. Little did we know, that they weren’t like any other family.” At this, Sia smiled faintly, “They were nice people. Kind and giving. His sister Hwasa and I would sneak out every other night in order not to face the disgusting 40-year-old men who’d come to our houses in order to ask for our hand.” Giggling at the memories, she failed to realize the way Namjoon was looking at her.   
   
“How did you find out about them being vampires?” He asked, placing his chin inside his palm, to watch her explain everything.   
   
“Yunho had killed one of my best friends. Her name was Eva. We’d grown up together. We, uh, we decided to meet at our usual place one night and… she never came. Instead,” Sia took a deep breath before continuing, “Instead, a horrified and bloody Yunho came… with Eva in his arms, tears streaming down his face.”   
   
The redhead turned around to face the window, watching how the droplets were streaming down, “I don’t know what was more terrifying. Seeing him in his true form or seeing my best friend drained of her blood. Slumped inside his arms. Or maybe it was the fact that he was actually sorry and guilty for having killed her.”   
   
She lowered her eyes, trying to drown out her feelings of sadness and despair, “Anyhow, after that, his entire family came clean to me. Yunho had originally wanted to compel me to forget everything but Hwasa wouldn’t let that happen. And after they found out about the town wanting to kill me and my mother, Yunho apparently fed me his blood while I was asleep, knowing I wouldn’t want to become a vampire. After everything that happened with Eva… I just couldn’t get over my hatred for vampires.”   
   
Namjoon listened attentively, soaking up all the information like a sponge, eager to hear more about her. “What happened after that? Once you turned?”   
   
“My humanity had been gone. All I was seeing was red,” She closed her eyes, not wanting to remember what kind of a monster she had been, “Town after town, I don’t know how many people I killed for the sole purpose of wanting to make Yunho regret that he turned me. I’ve lost count of the innocent people who have lost their life because of me.”   
   
The Alpha’s eyes widened in fright, his lips forming a ‘o’ – he didn’t know how to respond to that. He knew that Sia wasn’t an innocent snowflake, considering her age and her being a vampire, because of what she’d said before, but he never would have thought of her as someone as this ruthless.   
   
“Enough of me. We don’t want you falling in love with my badassness, now do we?” Sia smirked at him confidently.   
   
“You’re a very strong person,” Namjoon said seriously, not breaking his gaze even after the vampire snorted at his forwardness. “It’s incredible how… How after everything you have been through, you’re still standing. You’re seriously the strongest person I have ever come across – heck, I will ever come across!”   
   
Sia didn’t know what to answer. She blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend the situation they were in right now. Her brows furrowed as her heart started to pick up its pace. She gulped, willing the lump in her throat to go away.   
   
Only now did she realize that she had opened up to him in so many ways, telling him things from her past which she had been keeping secret and sacred. Why she told him what she did, she didn’t know. The only thing she did know, was that it had been decades since she had last met someone she had felt this comfortable with.   
   
Since she had opened up and trusted someone. No matter how she looked at it, she could see the purity of Namjoon’s heart, the earnestness in his brown orbs when he looked at her. He dared to lift his hand, caressing her cheek, causing her to lean back the slightest bit with a breath in.   
   
The warm touch of his hand left a burning sensation on her otherwise cold skin. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage with Sia not understand why her body was reacting this way. Namjoon stroked her red hair, watching admiringly how it curled around her chest. He raised his eyes to stare into her blue ones and before he knew it, he had blurted out,   
   
“I really like your eyes.”   
   
   
At this, Sia’s mouth fell open and she couldn’t hold back the blush that was forming on her full cheeks. The last time she had felt this way had been a century ago, when she last saw _him_. She gulped once more, her stomach flipping upon noticing how his blood started to rush faster through his veins as well. Sia lowered her eyes and gazed at his lips for a few seconds before bringing them up again to watch him.   
   
“Thank you. For helping us.”   
   
Wanting to escape the turmoil of her feelings, Sia broke their gaze and pressed on the radio button a little too harshly. She stuttered out an ‘It’s okay’ before switching through the channels and telling him to get going.   
   
Namjoon couldn’t suppress a small satisfied smile at her cuteness as he stepped on the gas pedal. She tried to completely ignore it, not wanting to give him any more reasons to smile at her with a smile that left her having difficulty breathing.   
   
   
“What do you call a hairy beast that’s lost?” The female voice of the speaker asked the audience as one of the newest songs had ended. After a moment of silence, she said, “A where-wolf!” and started laughing at her own joke right as her co-worker scolded her for her unwitty humor.   
   
A few seconds passed and just as Namjoon and Sia both turned to their side to give each other a look, they both exploded in laughter. The redhead held onto her stomach, her loud giggles filling the car as tears escaped her eyes. Namjoon chuckled into his palm, not being able to contain his laughter.   
   
The stern atmosphere from earlier was gone, replaced by the happy laughter of the two. Namjoon’s heart swelled with affection upon experiencing yet another side of Sia. He had never seen her laugh before. His eyes were focused on her instead of the road, trailing her every movement, the way her body shook with laughter and the way her dimples were on full preview.   
   
“Wait, w-wait,” she managed to choke out, before turning to her side to face him, her face dipped in red from her aggressive laughter, “I know another one! What’s a werewolf’s favorite nighttime story?”   
   
Namjoon stared at her with his lips trapped between his teeth. He thought about it for a minute or two but shook his head after not coming up with a proper answer.   
   
“A hairy tail!” Sia screamed while breaking into another fit of giggles with Namjoon snorting and shaking his head.   
   
“That was so not funny- “He wanted to finish his sentence but stopped mid-way in order to watch the other laugh freely. In this moment, they were both free and genuine.   
   
   
In this moment, they were both happy.   
   
   
   
***    
   
   
   
The following morning Ailee woke up to the doorbell ringing. Groaning, she flipped around, calling out to her father to open the door. When she didn’t get a response, she groaned once more, wanting to turn around but failing to do so as she fell from her bed and landed on her butt with a thud.   
   
“For gods sake, _dad_!” She screamed out as she struggled to scramble herself up. Clumsily running down the stairs, she stopped for a second when she came across a mirror, frowning at her messy hair and the way her face was still all droopy and tired. The doorbell continued to ring, making her even more frustrated.   
   
She was just about to rip the door open and scream at whoever interrupted her peaceful sleep but stopped and closed her mouth back again upon seeing a stranger in front of her doorstep.   
   
“Good morning, Mrs.,” the man leaned to his side in order to look at the name tag on the wall, “Mrs. Lee, I’m sorry for waking you up so rudely, but this is important.” Said man pulled out a police batch from his jacket before introducing himself, “My name is Kim Sungkyu and I’m one of the private investigators from the police department of Seoul. Do you have a moment?”   
   
Ailee looked around, trying not to feel too suspicious but considering what had happened to her throughout the past few weeks, she couldn’t help but feel overly cautious. And it certainly didn’t help that he was catching glimpses of her with furrowed brows as if he was trying to remember something.   
   
“It won’t take too long,” Sungkyu said as he opened a file he had held in his hands, handing over a black and white picture, “I don’t know if you’ve been aware of this, but recently more and more foreigners have been kidnapped from the areas of Hongdae. I have been assigned to this case and it was a hopeless ride, considering how none of the missing people had any friends here or were sighted again.”   
   
The witch peeked up through her lashes at him, wondering where he was trying to go with this, so she just nodded and continued to listen.   
   
“However, a few nights ago, one of the street cameras managed to gather some footage of a certain Mrs. Jessica Smith,” he pointed at the blonde woman, who was standing in front of a store, looking directly into the camera. There was no denying that it had been Jessica.   
   
It took all of Ailee’s power to not give away that she recognized Jessica in these pictures. Inside of her mind, there were several questions arising, such as, what was Jessica doing there? She raised her head and finally looked at the man, stopping her actions when their eyes met.   
   
There was something familiar about him, but he didn’t give her a chance to ask as he voiced out his question earlier, “You haven’t seen her, have you?”    
   
She furrowed her brows at this direct question but shook her head nonetheless, “No.”   
   
Sungkyu looked at her for a little while longer, his brows furrowed as he was waiting for another answer from her. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Ailee held onto the door as she asked if that was all he had wanted to know. “I still have to get ready for school, you know.”   
   
“Yeah, yeah, of course,” he said as he closed the file and placed it back inside his bag, “Keep the picture. In case you happen to see her somewhere, please give us a call.” He handed her a small contact card before leaving.   
   
   
Ailee couldn’t shake off the feeling that she had seen this man somewhere before. Something was telling her that there was more to him than just being a mere private investigator. She had to tell Seokjin about this.     
   
 


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeep, I was gone for such a long time, forgive me T___T  
> Hope you enjoy this!  
> (University is sucking the life out of me, I hope to update sooner now)  
> Also MERRY CHRISTMAS MY LOVEBULBS

His loud steps echoed through the narrow streets as droplets of rain splashed around his feet. The streets were dimly lit, the cold night’s breeze rushing through him. He closed his eyes and sighed audibly. It was just another night of him sneaking out of the warehouse in order to catch some air. After Baekhyun’s death, Chanyeol hasn’t been quite the same. The gaping hole in his chest refused to fill itself up again. No matter where he looked, he always ended up seeing Baekhyun in everything.

 

No matter how he tried to distract himself, his thoughts always wandered back to his dead best friend. His attempt at trying to stay strong and stay alive for him started to prove itself to be futile. Chanyeol could feel the lump in his throat and he wondered how his heart was able to still pump blood when he himself was in so much pain.

 

Being a vampire, his feelings were heightened immensely. His pain, his anger, his grief… To him, it felt like all of his feelings were about to eat him alive. Chanyeol stopped in his tracks, his large hands curling into angry fists as he desperately tried to calm his heavily beating heart.

 

 

It was only after he caught the smell of a young woman nearby that he realized how hungry he had become. It had been days since he had last fed. Quickening his steps, he followed the pleasant scent until his eyes met with a figure.

 

A slim woman with long black hair was walking a few feet across from him whilst smoking a cigarette. He could tell that her blood was going to taste sour because of it, but it didn’t hold him back from approaching her quickly, his grumbling stomach demanding to drain her of all her blood. His hands clutched onto her frail shoulders before swirling her around, so he could face her.

 

All of his murderous thoughts vanished with one look into her face. The young girl was exceptionally beautiful, her large brown orbs dipped in sadness, decorated with dark swirls beneath her eyes, indicating that she hadn’t been sleeping well. Her pale cheeks were sharp and bony, making her face look even smaller than it already was.

 

Chanyeol furrowed his brows, he could feel her sadness pouring out in waves, surrounding their bodies like a cloud of mourning. His eyes got stuck on her necklace. It contained half of a broken heart and he couldn’t help but ask where the other half was. He thought that maybe her boyfriend had broken up with her and that she was feeling sad because of it.

 

“It belongs to my best friend,” the black-haired girl choked out, not being able to hold back her tears, “She died a few days ago… A car hit her on her way home- “

 

She wasn’t able to finish her sentence with thick tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed loudly. Her small hand went up to cover her shaking lips while her other hand fisted her loose shirt after having dropped the cigarette.

 

Chanyeol didn’t know what to respond. His eyes were wide open and he could feel his heart swell with empathy for the crying girl. He no longer had the wish of killing the girl, it had all faded.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss…” he whispered, biting his lip, knowing full well how the young girl was feeling. Having lost his own best friend, he could understand her breakdown. His grip around her shoulders tightened and he neared his face to hers.

 

“I want you to know that everything will be alright,” he said with so much confidence in his voice, he almost believed his own words, “No matter how strong the pain is right now, it will pass. Let this pain remind you that hearts can heal. We’ll be alright.”

 

At his last sentence, a small tear escaped through his own eye. Deep down he knew that what he had said wasn’t only meant to comfort the young girl, he was also trying to tell himself that he will be alright. The female in front of him blinked her eyes, Chanyeol’s compulsion showing its first signs of success as her hand slouched off her mouth with her lips curling into a sweet smile.

 

“I’ll be alright! It’ll pass!” She said cheerily while snuffling her stuffy nose. She wished him a good night and before he realized it, she had disappeared into the dark streets.

 

 

“So you didn’t turn it off?” A deep voice asked Chanyeol, causing shivers to run down his spine upon getting caught. His shaking hands curled into fists and he gritted his teeth. _‘Damn… I was too careless.’_ He thought while turning around in order to find out who had followed him out of the warehouse.

 

It was none other than Zitao himself. His raven hair was shining due to the moon emitting its light on him. His tan skin glistened beneath it as he gave his comrade a smirk. “It’s surprising, really. That someone like you still has their humanity. I mean, after all those ruthless things you have done, I wouldn’t have expected you to have kept it.”

 

“That’s none of your business,” Chanyeol growled before he turned around to walk away. He wasn’t obligated to listen to Tao’s rant, nor did he have to justify himself.

 

“Neither have I.” Tao said, making him stop his tracks. His large friend turned around with big eyes as he voiced out,

 

“Huh?”

 

“I haven’t turned it off either. I still have my humanity…” Tao smiled sadly at him while averting his charcoal eyes to the ground. Now it was him whose hands curled into angry fists. “Never have, never will be. It’s what keeps us alive, right?”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but stare at him in a mixture of confusion and awe. He had never seen this side of the Chinese man before. What was he trying to convey? What was his aim? Why had he followed Chanyeol? Before he had the time to ask any of these questions, the tan vampire had already spoken up again.

 

 

“That girl just now. Not only did you let her escape but you also compelled her to be happy. A humanity-less vampire wouldn’t have hesitated for even a second and would’ve killed her instantly. But we’re smarter than that! We know that hunting and feeding isn’t the only reason we exist! What kind of a life would that be if all we do is kill and eat? “

 

“Tao… What are you talking about?” Chanyeol asked with confusion written all over his face. His brows were furrowed as he tried to understand the motives behind his passionate speech.

 

“I’m sorry Baekhyun died.” He stated whilst tightening his fists even more. Tao could see Chanyeol’s eyes widening, his pupils becoming smaller as his chest started constricting painfully. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything to help you. I’m sorry I couldn’t be a better friend.”

 

 

Zitao took a few steps forward, taking in the still figure of his friend who was unable to move. Upon hearing his best friends name, Chanyeol was overwhelmed with the pain that followed. His heartbeat picked up and breathing suddenly became a much harder task.

 

“Even though I don’t agree with Hyuna’s brutal way of killing Baekhyun, there was no other option for us. He was going to die a painful death eventually. Hyuna did him a favor- “

 

“Favor or not, I didn’t even get to say goodbye Tao!” Chanyeol yelled at him with such a ferocious tone, the latter found himself taking a step back, “This is my _best_ friend we’re talking about! The guy who I’ve spend the past few decades with! He’s _gone_ and I couldn’t even part properly with him…”

 

 

“We _will_ avenge his death, Chanyeol,” Tao whispered, making the taller out of the two glare at his eyes with interest, “Baekhyun’s death will not go unpunished! He didn’t die for nothing!”

 

The rage in Chanyeol’s eyes disappeared as he looked at Tao with something akin to resolution. The tan vampire was right. He didn’t have the time nor the energy to be drowning in his self-pity. He couldn’t waste any more time on dwelling in the past. Chanyeol needed to make the present count. He needed to do what he and Baekhyun had planned on doing from the very start. There was no way he could have forgotten or given up on the reason why the two of them had started their alliance with Suho in the first place.

 

 

Chanyeol looked up at the sky while gripping Baekhyun’s necklace, which he had started wearing after his death. _‘Baekhyun… I will finish what we started. I promise.’_

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Ailee had her unruly locks draped all over her arm as she was dozing off on her desk whilst listening to the lively chatter of her classmates. The boys once again had gone to bed way too late which was why they weren’t able to wake up in the morning. And since Taehyung’s uncle was a doctor, they had very easy access to sick certificates.

 

The witch however still tried her best to maintain a regular teenage life. Going to school and doing her homework was her routine most of the time. Her father played a huge role in her trying to live a common life. He always tried his best to raise her like a normal father would, despite giving her wizadry lessons on the weekends.

 

After his wife passed due to an illness, his upbringing had become a lot more difficult. But he had loved every second of it regardless. Being able to see Ailee’s juvenile face light up each time she got a spell right or seeing her eyebrows crease in adorable anger whenever she had to clean up the mess in her room without using any magic… It added so much happiness into his life.

 

 

Said girl was yawning loudly, her dark eyes watching the girls in front of her gush about a new teacher whom they found attractive. She rolled her eyes upon hearing the common phrase ‘I would so court him if he weren’t a teacher in our school!’

Her thoughts unintentionally wandered to Seokjin. She wondered what he was doing right now.

 

Had he already eaten? Or was he still asleep? Did he pick up another fight with Sia he knew he was going to lose? Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts, she could feel her cheeks heating up. At the sudden sound of the door getting slapped close, Ailee’s entire body jerked up aggressively.

 

Giving a death stare to the guy behind her who was snorting at her behaviour, she turned her head back to the door to see who was there. A young man and a boy were standing patiently, waiting for the class to turn quiet. Upon seeing the two handsome men, the entire class went quiet within seconds. Girls were staring at the two lovestruck, whereas the boys had to gulp in admiration.

 

The younger out of the two kept his eyes on the ground, a slight blush decorating his full cheeks. His slim body structure and small face made him look more feminine, causing the girls to squeal loudly once his feet started to shuffle around the ground. His hands were crossed behind his back, adding to his shy appearance.

 

 

“Alright class,” the older one said loudly, his deep voice catching everybody’s attention, “Now that I’ve got your attention,” his small eyes turned into tiny crescents as his lips curled into a warm smile, “My name is Nam Woohyun and starting from today, I will be your form teacher. This means we’ll be spending a lot of time together, I hope we’ll all get along.” He bowed quickly before straightening his chest and motioning for the younger one to speak up as well.

 

“Uh… Hello,” his high voice whispered quietly before clearing his throat in order to speak firmly, “Uhm… My name is Lee Sungjong and I got transferred to this school from Gwangju. I hope we’ll all get along as well.” He bowed hastily before shaking his head slightly to neaten his bang, which had been covering his eyes the entire time.

 

The girls giggled at his cuteness, which only caused him to blush deeper. Even the boys found themselves wanting to pinch his cheeks. There was something endearing about him that Ailee as well had already started liking him despite not knowing him yet.

 

Ailee’s eyes met with Woohyun’s and the latter gave her another kind smile before pointing to the empty seat next to her, “Sungjong, you may sit next to…?”

 

“Ailee,” she said a little too loudly, ignoring the judgy and envious looks she was receiving from her classmates, “My name is Ailee.”

 

“Alright Sungjong, you may sit next to Ailee as that seems to be the only seat, which hasn’t been assigned to any of the students here.”

 

Sungjong did as told. He smiled timidly at Ailee whilst placing his stuff on top of the desk and the witch responded with a toothy grin. The brunette blushed again and averted his eyes to the ground after he heard their teacher speak up again.

 

“Okay guys, I’ve got a list of all the names and the seat arrangement in my hand but I’d still appreciate it if you’d place a small paper with your name in front of you on top of your desk, so I won’t have to search through this list each time I want to pick one of you to say something.”

 

The girls immediately plunged their hands into their bags and hastily wrote their name, each one of them too eager to impress their new teacher, whereas the boys were still completely smitten with the adorableness that was known as Sungjong.

 

 

Just as the class had gotten ready for whatever subject Woohyun was going to present to them, the door was ripped open with two sloppily dressed boys bursting right through it.

Ailee’s eyes widened upon realizing that it was Jimin and Jeongguk who had jumped inside the classroom. Panting loudly, both boys were kneeled over in exhaustion.

 

“Sorry,” Jimin managed to wheeze out, “We overslept- “

 

“Had a long night of revision,” Jeongguk interrupted his best friend, wanting to save both their asses from getting scolded, “You know, homework and preparation for the upcoming exams- “

 

“There’s no exams until the end of the term, which will be in about five months,” Woohyun chuckled, smiling at the two boys who had raised their heads in interest upon hearing the unfamiliar voice, “I’m your new teacher Nam Woohyun and this,” he pointed to the boy sitting next to Ailee, “Is Lee Sungjong. We both got transferred to this school today.”

 

 

The teacher told the two roudy boys to get back to their seats before he started to introduce the topics they would be tackling this year. The entire class went silent as they listened attentively safe for Ailee, who found herself immersed in a conversation with Sungjong about the newest episode of an anime they were both watching obsessively.

 

It turned out that both of them shared the same kind of interests and that they both enjoyed the same things, which lead to them having a passionate conversation all day long. Several hours passed and even in their breaks, Ailee chose to ignore the duo that had made up this morning after their fight from the day before. Instead, she continued to talk with Sungjong about her favorite book, which she had read about ten times by now.

 

 

Ailee was able to go full on nerd-mode and she was enjoying herself so much that Jimin and Jeongguk took a secret picture of the two before sending it to Seokjin in order to make him jealous. They giggled whilst going back to their seats and at the same time their teacher seemed to have gotten enough of Ailee and Sungjong talking.

 

“Ailee, please come see me after class. And Sungjong, I’ll spare you since this is your first day, but please, no talking during class.”

 

All heads turned to the duo, causing them both to lower their gazes and blush in embarassment. For the rest of the class, they decided to sit quietly and wait for it to end before they were left to humiliation again.

 

 

 

After class ended, Ailee apologized to Sungjong while bidding him goodbye before going up to their teacher in order to face her punishment. She kept her eyes trained on the ground as a sign of respect but raised them in surprise upon hearing the following words coming out from her teacher’s mouth.

 

“Thank you, Ailee.”

 

She inclined her head towards her right side, showcasing her confusion. Why was he thanking her? Wasn’t he going to reprimand her for disturbing his class?

 

“Thank you for giving Sungjong a chance,” he started whilst placing his chin between his intertwined fingers with his elbows propped on the desk, “He’s a very bright kid but he’s been an outcast all his life. Actually…” Mr. Nam looked outside the window, watching the birds nestling themselves on the edge of the window, “He’s been bullied severely to the point in which he had to change schools. He hasn’t had an easy life… So, his mother was very much hoping he’d find friends on his first day of school. Seems like you have become that friend for him.”

 

“Ah, there’s no need to thank me, Sir,” she stuttered whilst playing with her hair. Ailee had never been good with compliments. “From personal experience I know what it’s like to be an outcast, so please don’t worry. I’ll make sure he won’t feel lonely or cast out in this place!”

 

Mr. Nam nodded understandingly whilst giving her another one of his kind smiles which made her insides feel warm. After telling her that she was now allowed to leave, she bowed before skipping out of school. Once outside, she could see the figures of Jimin and Jeongguk who were waiting for her with suggestive smiles. Next to them stood an irritated Seokjin, whose feet were both tapping the ground consecutively.

 

 

“Jin! When did you come here?” She asked with such a sweet smile, he found himself forgetting all the reasons he had gotten angry at the mysterious guy who seemed to have befriended the girl he liked.

 

“I came to pick you up.” He tried to sound nonchalant but failed miserably when his heart skipped a beat upon hearing her giggle.

 

“You didn’t have to come all the way to school, Jimin and Jeongguk are here too- “

 

“Oh, so now Mrs. I’m-too-cool-for-school notices us.” Jimin snapped whilst raising his nose to the air.

 

“Now that Mr. I’m-so-cute-I-could-be-a-girl is gone, of course Mrs. I’m-too-cool-for-school is going to- “

 

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Ailee asked while chuckling at their stupidity. “Are you guys jealous I found a new friend?”

 

“Friend my ass,” Jin muttered through gritted teeth, leaving Ailee speechless.

 

 

What was wrong with them? Why were they behaving like this? She really couldn’t make it out and trying to understand the logic of the wolves proved itself to be impossible on several occassions. Giving them all an equally scary death stare, she seated herself in Jin’s car while slapping the door close so loud that Jeongguk actually found himself jerking away, whereas she waited for the rest of the three to get in and go home. All of her frustration made her forget that she wanted to tell the guys about the officer who had talked to her about Jessica.

 

Once they set off on the road, Seokjin started feeling guilty for treating her so harshly. After all, he knew that Ailee was not one to play with people’s hearts. What if she really was just befriending him? He looked at her with guilt-ridden eyes through the rear view mirror but before he was able to say anything, she asked him to drop her at her own place.

 

“I want to spend some time with my father,” was the only thing she said before she put her earplugs in and closed her eyes, successfully shutting off the outside world. Seokjin sighed audiably while changing the route. It seemed like he will have to make her forgive him some other time.

 

 

***

 

 

After Sia successfully persuaded Ailee into joining them, the two along with Seokjin and Namjoon decided to go to their local bar. The vampire wanted to let loose for a night and enjoy some drinks with Namjoon wanting to accompany her. He’s been spending a lot of time around her lately and quite frankly, he was sure that he actually started to like her. In what way, he still wasn’t ready to find out.

 

Ailee on the other hand only came with them because she remembered the weird officer who wanted to know if she knew Jessica, so she tagged along to tell Sia about it, whereas Seokjin simply came because Ailee was there. He wanted to apologize for his foolish behaviour and he wanted to make her smile again.

 

 

They entered the crowded bar and felt the floor beneath them pound from the aggressive beat of the loud music that was bursting through the speakers. Some were curled up in the corner and making out passionately, whereas others were swaying to the melody. Sia and the others decided to hang out at the counter and down a few drinks. However, before they were able to order some drinks, a sultry voice broke the silence.

 

“Oh my, look who’s here.”

 

 

All four of them turned around with Ailee sucking in a deep breath, Seokjin placing himself protectively in front of her and Namjoon looking at the raven-haired woman with hatred. Sia, on the other hand, looked unimpressed, scanning the three vampires that were standing in front of them before downing one of the shots that was standing at the counter.

 

Hyuna, accompanied by Kai and Tao, was standing clad in black, watching the four in amusement. She flipped her hair smugly whilst smirking at them, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Who’s that?” Sia asked whilst inspecting the blonde vampire behind Hyuna, whose eyes were about to pop. He was looking at Sia in a way, which gave her the feeling that the two of them knew each other. However, no matter how she looked at him, she couldn’t recognize his face.

 

“Tch. Who am I? Who the hell are you- “ Hyuna laughed lowly, wanting to make her feel insignificant but before she could do so, Kai had already interrupted her.

 

“Sia Zalar.” His eyes were filled with so much hatred and anger that even Hyuna turned around to face him with a surprised expression.

 

“You know her?” she asked whilst turning around once more to look at said girl. The red-haired vampire tilted her head with a frown.

 

“How do you know about me- “

 

“You seriously can’t have forgotten this face?” Kai spat, chuckling humorlessly as he pointed to his angry face, “The face you killed.”

 

Namjoon and Seokjin turned to look at Sia with a question mark decorating their faces, whereas Ailee was focused on Tao, who seemed to look right into her soul with just as a confusing expression.

 

“What are you talking about? I don’t remember turning you- “

 

“You really don’t remember,” Kai whispered exasperatedly, his hands gliding down his sides lifelessy, “You killed my brother. My twin brother. Jongin, Kim Jongin!”

 

“Listen up, blondie,” Sia said nonchalantly while standing up from her seat, “I have killed way too many people to remember who I killed when and why- “

 

“You bitch!” Kai screamed, jumping at her but getting stopped midway when Hyuna grabbed his arm.

 

“Don’t cause a scene Kai- “ she growled, looking anxiously from side to side, careful not to attract too much attention from the guests of the bar. After all, Suho ordered them to stay put in public.

 

“What do you mean don’t cause a scene? This bitch is the sole reason why I let Suho turn me in the first place! She killed Jongin 80 years ago because he was friends with this witch from our town- “

 

“Wait a second, what?” Sia interrupted him, catching his attention once more as she neared herself to him. Her eyes widened upon hearing the familiar name. Suddenly a boy with Kai’s face but black hair invaded her vision as memories of a certain Jongin filled her mind, “1936. I do remember a guy named Kim Jongin.”

 

Namjoon stepped up next to her, watching Kai’s every move, ready to pounce on the vampire if he dared to jump at her like that again. Her blue eyes glistened as she tried to remember who exactly this guy had been.

 

“Friends with a witch from town you say? That brat was working with one of the strongest witch covens in the world! He was trying to take down the original vampires, which would result in the death of every single vampire out there! You think I was gonna sit by and watch him take down every single vampire, including myself?”

 

“What- I- That’s not true!” Kai yelled once more, pushing Hyuna out of the way, “You’re lying! Jongin would’ve never gotten himself into such dirty stuff! We were just regular peasants, why would he be interested in the rotting of vampires- “

 

“How the hell should I know?” Sia said, watching Hyuna look at her with fear and that’s when she realized that the black-haired girl now realized who was standing in front of her, “I was planning to take down the coven anyway. I wasn’t necessarily out to get your precious little baby brother, but when I saw him offer his blood for a dangerous spell, I just decided to take him down with ‘em. He seemed very passionate about getting rid of the originals. No idea what business he had with them though.”

 

“That’s not justifying it- “

 

“I _don’t_ fucking care, Kai. Was it Kai? I have more important things to do than reminisce about old times with you- “

 

Kai once again dashed for her, his eyes turning red with his veins bulging out. Sia easily dodged his attack, piercing his side with a piece of wood she ripped out of the counter before she pushed him towards Hyuna again.

 

“Reminisce?” Kai coughed blood, holding onto his side while grunting painfully, “You bitch, you _killed_ my brother- “

 

“And if you keep your shitty behaviour up, I’m gonna kill you too,” The red-haired vampire said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

 

“Woah, woah,” Hyuna interrupted the two of them, ordering Tao to take Kai out, “We’re not here to start a fight, Sia. We’re here to tell you to get ready.” And with that, Hyuna dashed out the backdoor, leaving the four of them speechless.

 

 

“Okay, what just happened?” Ailee managed to croak out just as Sia plopped her bottom on a stool.

 

“Bourbon,” she told the bartender before turning to Ailee, “Just two insignificant flies trying to prove themselves. The other one though,” she turned back to the bartender and thanked him for the drink, “Gotta be careful of the bronze one. He seems smart. Dangerously smart.”

 

Namjoon seated himself next to her, watching the bartender who served Sia leave the place hastily. His brows furrowed as he was wondering why he was in such a rush. At the same time, Sia was downing her drink, slamming the glass on the counter.

 

Before the drink was half-way down, she could feel a burning sensation inside her throat, which was turning into an acidic feeling, causing her throat to seize as she coughed out the liquid with her entire mouth corroding away. Namjoon immediately turned her way, concern written all over his face as he was helplessly asking her what was happening.

 

“Sia?” Ailee asked, calling for one of the bartenders to get some water, thinking that she was choking on her drink.

 

“The one who served me the drink- Where is he?” Sia managed to croak out, retrieving her hand from her mouth, leaving the three of them to watch how her skin was slowly starting to heal itself.

 

“He went out the backdoor. Why are you- “ Namjoon couldn’t finish his sentence as the vampire ran through the bar and slammed the door open, her eyes traveling around the empty dead end she was facing. The bartender had disappeared. “Sia, what’s wrong?” He asked after he caught up with her.

 

“Vervain,” She managed to mumble, “That fucker put a shitload of vervain in my drink."

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
>  Eternal Love by [ellianna_j](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6458941/chapters/14782168) is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).


End file.
